


Blue Christmas

by TheMelonDolphin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Lot, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelonDolphin/pseuds/TheMelonDolphin
Summary: Max Caulfield goes to a Christmas tree lot to find the perfect pine for her holiday this year, but she also encounters someone who would be better than all of her presents combined.





	1. Price Pines

It was a cool December afternoon, and Max Caulfield was looking to find the perfect Christmas tree this year. She wasn’t looking for anything too big, too small, too wide or thin. Her dad was with her as well, also browsing the endless array of green. The brunette just liked to graze her fingers along the needles as she observed. There was a radio playing holiday music with “Jingle Bell Rock” currently on. Suddenly a certain pine tree caught her eye. She approached it in awe, looking at the luscious branches with a rich beautiful green color reflecting the Sun’s light as if it were the most beautiful tree of all. Max wanted to get her camera out and take a picture of it, but she didn’t want to come off as awkward. She felt the needles gingerly, not wanting to damage the culminating branches. The brunette definitely considered getting her dad to let him check it out.

“Hey, can I help you with anything?” an unanticipated voice asked.

Max jumped, startled by it, turning around to see a girl with a lumberjack flannel, a black winter hooded vest, and a navy-blue beanie on her head with blue hair tied in a short ponytail. A candy cane rested in between her lips.

“Uh… I, I’m looking for a tree,” Max mentally kicked herself for stuttering and sounding dumb.

The girl chuckled, seeming to find it amusing while taking the peppermint stick out of her mouth.  “Well, duh, this is a Christmas tree lot. They don’t call us Price Pines for nothing.”

Max laughed nervously with the girl, even though she didn’t find it too funny.

“Anyway, what type of tree you lookin’ for?” the girl asked.

“Not really anything too tall,” Max said.

“Yeah, you don’t seem like the tall tree type, considering your height,” the girl teased.

Max furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She didn’t like it when people made fun of how tall she was, but this girl seemed to say it light-heartedly.

“Kidding,” the girl smirked. “We have Christmas trees for almost everyone. My dad takes his job very seriously in order to make every customer happy.”

“Your dad owns this place?” Max asked.

“Yep. William Price, proud owner of Price Pines. Great lumberjack and tree enthusiast. Wants to make every Christmas worth having, and you can’t do it without the perfect tree.”

Max smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm. “So, are you a Price?” Max probably knew that was an obvious question.

“Sure am. I’m Price, Chloe Price. Bang.” She mimicked shooting a gun with her hand.

Max giggled at the motion. “Chloe. I like that name.”

“Might I ask what your’s is? ‘S only fair.” Chloe shrugged.

“Max. Max Caulfield,” the brunette replied.

“Hey, I never met a girl called Max. Guess there’s a first time for everything,” Chloe grinned.

Max smiled. She thought maybe she could make friends with this girl, but it was probably a stretch.

“So, Max,” Chloe said while fiddling with her candy cane, “What kinda tree you want?”

“I was actually looking at that one.” Max pointed to the one she was eyeing earlier. Chloe seemed to be surprised at her choice.

“Who? Bertha?” Chloe asked as if it was a person they were talking about.

“Bertha?” Max asked genuinely befuddled.

“Oh, we have this thing where we name our trees. Kinda my dad’s idea. We do it because in my his eyes every tree is different, they all have their own story to tell. They all have something unique about them. They’re a lot like people, not everyone’s the same, but trees are a lot more valuable.”

“Wow,” Max said in awe. “That was deep. I seriously thought I was the only one who only named their plants.”

Chloe laughed. “No way, that’s so cute.”

“I have one at home named Lisa,” the brunette admitted.

Chloe smiled, seemingly amused at Max’s not-so-weird-anymore secret. “So, you like Bertha. Don’t blame you. She’s my homegirl.”

 Max grinned at Chloe’s humor.

“And I’mma let you in on a little secret,” Chloe motioned for Max to get closer so she could whisper. “Don’t tell the other trees I said this, but Bertha’s kinda my favorite. They might get jealous.”

Max giggled. “I won’t say anything,” she promised.

Chloe just chuckled. “But yeah, Bertha, Virginia Pine, four years old, from northern Mississippi, needles about two inches tops, seven feet tall, ‘bout three and a half in width.”

“Damn, you really know your stuff about trees. Do you have to study all of that?”

“Well, I’ve memorized most of it, but yeah. My dad’s even worse, he can name a tree,” Chloe snapped her fingers, “just like that.”

“I guess everyone has interests, and trees are no exception,” Max shrugged.

“Yeah, even though I’ve had bad luck with ‘em. I have a scar on my head from where I fell out of one head first and they had to stitch me back up. Then when I started to get into lumberjacking, I got a lot of cuts and bruises from my axe, and accidentally cut off my finger and it had to be sewn back on. Then I have some permanent damage in my right eye ‘cause I accidentally jabbed myself with a tree branch, that’s about it.”

“God, how are you like, not in the hospital?” Max asked in terror.

“Shit, beats me. I’m just glad I still have all a’ my limbs,” Chloe said.

“Well, I’m glad you’re oka-”

“Max!”

Max was cut short as she saw her father came rushing over to her and Chloe. He had a man with strawberry blonde hair, a Santa hat on, and also a lumberjack flannel, but in jacket form.

“I think I found the perfect tree!” Max’s dad beamed.

“That’s funny ‘cause I found one too,” Max smiled.

“So this is Max. Wow, she has truly grown into a beautiful woman. Got Vanessa’s good looks and your hair,” the man said.

“Woah, woah, Dad, how do you know Max?” Chloe asked.

“That’s your dad?” Max asked.

“Chloe looks pretty too. I know she didn’t get her looks from you,” Max’s dad teased.

“Har, har, Ryan,” William crossed his arms.

“Hey! Can we get some closure?” Max asked irritably.

“Oh yeah, sorry, Max,” Ryan apologized. “This is my old friend William Price, Chloe’s dad, we met in highschool and hung out through till college. That’s when we moved to Seattle, leaving my best friend.”

“Man, you shoulda seen this dude! Long hair, stocky, best football player on the damn team!” William patted Ryan on the back.

“And you were a nerd. Always fascinated with trees, and smart as hell. But you had some muscle on you. I swear I thought you were gay back then,” Ryan laughed.

Chloe tried to contain _her_ laughter as she broke out into howls. “Dad! Ha, I knew someone called you gay in highschool!” she said between breaths.

Even Max was trying to cover her giggles with a hand.

“No one ever _called_ me gay, just in context,” William defended.

“Chloe, it was very shocking to hear he hooked up with your mother. I swear I had an open jaw the whole day. But damn, now look at you. Hulky, actually growing a beard, and no glasses. It’s amazing how time flies,” Ryan said.

“Now here we see our girls talking just like we did when we were young. Damn, I’m sorry for not keeping contact with you,” William admitted.

“It was my fault too. I thought you were goin’ off and getting your Earth and Environmental Science degree and I thought I was going to be a drag.”

“What? Ry, no, you were the one who motivated me. I mean, I got my degree, but I missed you.”

“Hey, to make up for lost time, we _hang out_ sometime. How ‘bout you, Joyce, and Chloe come over to our house for dinner, say this Saturday?” Ryan suggested.

“That sounds great! I think Joyce would like to see you again, plus the girls could get to know each other too!” William smiled.

“Then it’s settled.”

Max and Chloe exchanged looks of confusion yet happiness.

“So, Max, what tree where you talking about?” Ryan asked.

“This one,” Max pointed to Bertha.

“Oh, Bertha? I don’t know, Chloe really loves that tree,” William said nervously.

“I decided to make an exception. Max can have her. Besides, I’ll see her this Saturday,” Chloe smiled.

“Wow, I have never seen Chloe cave like that for someone to buy Bertha. You really had to have made an impression on her,” William said to Max.

“I don’t know, maybe I just cave to cute nerds,” Chloe replied slyly, causing Max to blush.

Ryan looked at Chloe funny, to which her eyes went wide and she scrunched up into her clothes.

“Okay, cool, I can get Bertha tied up and you can pay up front,” William instructed.

“Wait!” Max cried, taking out her camera. “I wanna get a picture before you take her away. Everyone get in the shot!”

William and Ryan posed without hesitation, but Chloe was a bit reluctant.

“You too, Chloe!” Max ordered.

The blue-haired girl finally gave in and posed. Max counted down from three and snapped. The camera made a whirring sound and spit out the photo. The brunette shook it, the picture coming out nicely.

“Hey, that’s a nice photo, Max,” William complimented.

“You’re definitely getting better,” Ryan ruffled her hair.

“Wow, that’s a hella good photo,” Chloe said in awe.

“Thanks,” Max smiled at the lumberjack. “Here’s to new and old friends.”

* * *

  
Bertha was strapped to the Caulfields’ car, and William and Ryan were having their own conversation.

“So, that was an interesting conversation. Can’t believe our dads used to be friends,” Chloe chuckled.

“Yeah, mine never mentioned anything about your’s. Or you for the matter,” Max agreed.

“Maybe it was some sorta fate and destiny they met back in a Christmas tree lot,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“I don’t know. I usually don’t believe in that sort of thing,” Max shrugged.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

“You’re one hell of a photographer, Max,” Chloe spoke up.

“I’m not that good,” Max brushed it off.

“No way, I’ve never seen someone as talented as you. You should seriously consider this as a career,” Chloe insisted.

“Maybe. After I get out of highschool, I’ll think about it a bit more,” the brunette said.

“Don’t wait too long. Otherwise you’ll end up cutting down trees for your father’s business,” Chloe chuckled.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to even lift an axe,” Max laughed.

“Well, I’m glad Bertha found a new home. She got kinda lonely in the lot. Now I know she’s in good hands,” Chloe smiled.

Max grinned. “Hey, you’ll get to see her Saturday.”

“In that case, I feel like you should give me your number so you can give me updates on how Bertha’s doing.”

“Did you just try to ask for my number?” Max giggled.

“Maybe,” Chloe said slyly.

“Okay, Price, here.” She handed the blue-haired girl her phone. Chloe typed away then handed it back to her. The contact name was “Bertha’s rightful owner.”

“Nice. I guess I’ll see you Saturday?” Max smiled.

“Yeah. Just take care of Bertha for me,” Chloe smiled.

“I will. I promise. She will definitely make a great Christmas tree this year.”

“More like a Christ _Max_ tree this year!”

Max laughed. “Bye, Chloe.”

“Bye, Max.” Chloe waved.

Max got into the car and Ryan said his last goodbyes to William before he did as well. “It was cool I got to see him again. How’d you like Chloe?” Ryan asked.

“She’s unique, but in a good way,” Max smiled.

“That’s what I like to hear, Maximus.” He patted her on the shoulder.

Her phone buzzed. As she checked to see who it was, she grinned when it was labeled “Bertha’s rightful owner.”

CHLOE: _Btw, did you get hit with a freckle bomb ‘cause like how many do u have?_

Max smiled, typing a response. She was surely going to have a very weird friendship with this girl. But the brunette didn’t care, she was just as weird as the lumberjack, maybe even weirder. Max was looking forward to getting to know this Chloe Price.


	2. The Lumberjack and the Photographer

Max walked down the street to her favorite cafe. She had been going there for quite a while and had gotten to know the workers very well. There were Kate and Warren who she had been best friends with since grade school, Justin, who was a local friend from school, and Brooke, who was an acquaintance. She also knew the owner of the cafe, Joyce, who she probably thought was Chloe’s mother considering William had mentioned her name a few days ago. Max would ask her to find out. 

The brunette stepped into the little coffee and pastry shop only to find Kate working the register. No one ever came and sat down, just grab and go, but people said it was the best coffee and sweets in Seattle, and Max couldn’t agree more. She remembered when they were in early years of high school, she would stay till closing and play a lot of games, study, and have interesting conversations with her friends. The photographer had made a lot of memories there, and she was surprised she never saw Chloe there all the times she was. Maybe the blue-haired girl didn’t come here at all. “Max! How’s our number one supporting customer?” Kate said cheerfully. Max could tell everyone the Christian girl’s smile was brighter than a thousand suns and could warm anyone’s heart. No one in town ever had a reason to hate the innocent and caring Kate Marsh.

“I’m spectacular, Kate. How about you?” Max returned the greeting.

“I’m just waiting for Christmas to be here. My parents and sisters are coming down so we can have a family holiday this year. To be honest, I wouldn’t mind going to Warren’s church to spice things up a bit what with how boring our sermons are,” Kate admitted. 

Warren’s family was Jewish, but the boy always based everything off of science rather than religious writing. He and Kate never had arguments for which religion was correct, but talked about how the two compared and how it was stupid society had to result to extremities. Max loved how her two best friends got along, and always joined in on their debates, which never turned into fights. They were like three peas in a pod, never apart, and loved each other so much not even the biggest argument could split them.

“Might as well. Hanukkah’s right around the corner,” Max joked.

“My parents would kill me if they caught me practicing any other religion, but I love trying new things. It’s my weakness,” Kate shrugged.

“You do your own thing Kate, and if people don’t accept it, it’s their problem,” Max said confidently.

“This is why I love you, Max. Always bringing people up. You’re such a kind soul,” Kate smiled.

“I learned from the best,” Max grinned back.

Kate giggled then typed on the register. “Your order will be out in a few.”

Max handed her a couple of bills, then proceeded to pull up a stool and chat with Kate for a while. A young man with brown locks and another with blond and a goatee burst out of the back door with smoke oozing out.

“Shit! Graham, this is why we don’t let you near the oven!” the blonde shouted. The other waved the smokey air with a rag, both of them coughing. Eventually it died down and the two were panting heavily.

“This is the last time I let you make gingerbread on your own,” the blonde grumbled.

“Justin! Warren! What the heck happened?” Kate asked irritably, placing her hands on her hips. Max didn’t want to admit it, but Kate looked adorable when she was angry, like a mother taking care of her children, Warren and Justin.

“This idiot caught the oven on fire again!” the blonde said in a hostile tone.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” the other boy protested.

“Wow, Warren, I guess you could say you were on _fire_ ,” Max said smugly to the brown-haired one.

“Hey, there is no reason to call people idiots here. This is a happy place. Justin, you apologize to Warren now,” Kate ordered.

Justin sighed, the faced Warren. “I’m sorry, man. Just don’t use the oven so recklessly, or ask for help if you need it next time.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been called worse. And I sure will,” Warren replied. Both of them shook hands which turned into a quick hug and a pat on the back.

“See, you boys can solve problems easier with kindness rather than fighting,” Kate smiled.

“Mama Marsh strikes again,” Max said victoriously.

"What the-?! Who the hell decided to leave the damn oven at a whoppin’ 500 degrees?!” a voice yelled in the back.

“Oh fu-” Justin started before the door opened to reveal a very indignant Joyce.

“Alright, this is the third accident this month, and I’m only assuming it’s from Warren again. Seriously, someone teach him how to use an oven!” the older woman scolded.

Brooke peeked out from the back with a smirk on her lips. She clearly liked it when the boys were getting fussed at by Joyce. She was sort of a sadist soul, but there was some kindness in there somewhere.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Price, I took care of it,” Kate said proudly. “Warren will definitely ask Justin for help next time.”

“Just don’t make the fire department come down here,” Joyce muttered, rubbing her temples then spotting Max on the stool.

“Hey, Max. Heard you found a tree yesterday, Chloe’s told me about you,” the barista managed a smile.

“She and William really know about trees. I was amazed that Chloe could name them just by looking at it,” the brunette couldn’t help but crack a smile while talking about her.

“It scares me to think what they’re doin’ out there and the conditions. I suppose you’re aware of Chloe’s injuries,” Joyce said dryly.

“She told me the worst of them, yeah.”

“God, I’m just waitin’ for the day William comes home and says ‘Chloe’s got an axe in her head!’ or ‘Chloe got crushed by a tree!’ I hate the feeling.”

Max didn’t know Chloe very well and that made her stomach tighten. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if Chloe had gotten anymore injuries. They had been talking over text and she thought she had a little friendship with her.

“Chloe’s strong, Mrs. Price. She could probably take on the biggest tree in the world and still make it out alive,” Kate said hopefully.

“I’d sure like to think that, Katie,” Joyce sighed.

Suddenly the cafe door opened to reveal the blue-haired girl they were just conversing about. She was a bit dirty, mud on her jeans and a few scrapes and bandaids on her face. Her hair was still in a ponytail with her signature beanie. She fist-bumped Justin then went to the three girls.

“‘Sup, madre, hey, Marshmallow. What’s cookin’?” Chloe said.

“We were just talking about how you could probably take on the tallest tree in the world!” Kate grinned.

“Ah, the good ol’ hyperion. 379 feet and about 2,000 years old. Tallest living tree in the world. I could cut that beast down in my sleep,” Chloe boasted. Max found it kind of adorable when Chloe talked about trees. She did it with pride, like nobody found it weird or unusual.

“Jesus, Chloe, you look like you just got ran over by a cow!” Joyce scolded.

“Not my fault the guy we were hauling the tree for was a complete wimp and accidentally dropped it on me,” the lumberjack scoffed.

“At least change your clothes before you walk around. You could track dirt in the place,” the older Price lectured.

“Yeah, yeah-Hey, Max!” Chloe spotted the brunette on the barstool and lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Hi, Chloe,” Max replied.

“I didn’t know you came to this cafe, cool to see you before Thursday.”

“Max is quite a regular here,” Kate said, looking at the photographer.

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” Chloe asked.

“Probably ‘cause you always come through the back door due to you being banned from ever coming into the main area again,” Joyce retorted dryly.

“That was _one_ time, Mom!” Chloe shot back.

“You’re lucky I’m not haulin’ your ass into the back so you don’t have to bother Max,” Joyce threatened. “She’s a very sweet girl who don’t need any crap from you.”

“It’s okay, Joyce. Chloe’s not bothering me, she’s funny,” Max internally scolded herself for putting it that way.

Chloe smirked at her mom, who just furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. “Fine. But if she annoys you in any way, shape, or form, you tell me an’ I’ll grab her by the ear to the back and make her sit there for the whole day.”

“Oh there won’t be any need for that. I don’t want any conflict between the two of you,” Max said nervously.

Chloe muttered something under her breath, which nobody seemed to catch. The Prices just looked at each other with fire in their eyes and proceeded to part ways. Chloe made a sudden grunt noise due to Joyce flicking her on the head. Max and Chloe found a table to sit at near a window. The brunette had her regular order of a cinnamon espresso, while Chloe just had black coffee. When she got away from her mom, Chloe’s smile returned and the light in her eyes were ablaze. “So, how’s Bertha?” the blue-haired girl asked.

Max smiled at Chloe’s concern for the tree. “She’s fine, getting used to her new home. Lisa is still warming up to her. I think she’s a bit jealous Bertha gets to dress up and she doesn’t. But I’m not worried about that, you look horrible. Joyce was right, you do look like you got run over by a cow.”

The lumberjack laid back in her seat. “Pfft, what does my mom know? Besides, this is the least of the injuries and scars I have. Trees are no match for me,” Chloe shrugged.

“Did the honor come with putting Dora the Explorer bandaids on?” Max smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Chloe’s eyes burst open, and she quickly tensed up. “Hey, they were the only ones left, okay! My face wouldn’t stop bleeding and my dad had to grab the nearest box! Not my fault!”

The brunette giggled, taking a sip of her beverage. She could see Chloe’s cheeks turn red from embarrassment and started to pick at the bandaids.

“Don’t take them off! You need them to heal,” Max chided, swiping Chloe’s hand away from her face.

“Alright, mom, didn’t know you were giving me a lesson on how wounds repair,” Chloe retorted.

“Believe me, Chloe, she’s a lot worse when it comes to more serious injuries. I swear she can be more motherly than I am!” Kate interjected with a smile.

Max scrunched her eyebrows at the blonde’s remark. Chloe snickered when Max made her angry face, to which only got a light blush from the brunette that.

“How’s selling trees?” Max asked while taking another sip.

“Oh, we sold about ten trees so far, they are _high_ in demand considering it’s getting far into December! We sold Chad, Nikolas, Tammy, Brian, Sarah, Kim, Ted, Miranda, Gabriel, and Carlos,” Chloe said while counting on her fingers. “Yeah, so business is sweet. Still got about thirty left.”

“Damn, and how much are you charging for these?” the photographer asked.

“Depends how tall they are, width, shit like that. Mostly we like to range our prices from seventy to eighty. People like our prices because we have trees for everyone at not an extremely outrageous cost.”

“Guess they don’t call you Price Pines for nothing,” Max giggled.

Chloe cocked her eyebrow, having a sense of deja vu from when she first met Max. She couldn’t help but smile at how the brunette made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The lumberjack hadn’t had anything like that ever since the one that got away.

“William and Chloe Price, founders of Price Pines. Christmas trees for everyone for the right price. God, we have this stupid jingle as well. Dad sings it sometimes if little kids come down to the lot, but I think it’s obnoxious,” Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“No way, sing it!” Max begged.

“I can’t, it’s too embarrassing. I had to sing it when I was young and advertising for the business back in its early days,” Chloe pushed it off.

“Please!” Max subconsciously took Chloe’s hands in her own. “Just for me? I won’t tell anyone!”

Back at the front counter, Kate, Warren, and Joyce were observing the two by the window. Kate couldn’t help but clasp her hands together and smile at how the girls interacted. She saw light in their eyes whenever they made each other laugh or grin. “They truly look happy together, don’t they?” she said.

“Yeah, I’m glad Max found someone better other than that dick Nathan. He deserved to be chased outta town,” Warren said a little hostile.

“I’m just happy Chloe’s able to find a person to be close with after what happened. I was sure she would never get out of her rut,” Joyce sighed.

Kate gasped, a big grin on her face. “We need to get a mistletoe so they can be Christmas sweethearts! It would be the most cute and romantic thing ever!” she squealed.

“Kate, they just met a few days ago. Don’t rush the two, besides, Max might not even be into girls, or they might just want to be friends for now. Look at how happy they are just talkin’” Joyce motioned to them.

“Aww, could we at least get mistletoe if they decide to become anything?” Kate begged.

“Not now, Katie,” Joyce smiled.

“Alright, alright, I’ll sing it,” Chloe chuckled. She tried to collect herself, but couldn’t stop laughing.

“Chloe!” Max dragged out, shaking her hands, but there was a grin on her face as well.

“Okay, okay,” the lumberjack took a deep breath, regaining herself.

"What can you cover with ornaments, tinsel, and lights?  
And find one at a very great price?  
Trees wide, or small, thin, or tall  
You ask, we got it all  
Price Pines!” she sang.

Max giggled and clapped her hands. “That was adorable! You sing wonderfully!”

Chloe chuckled, blushing lightly. “I hate that song so much, but it did get us popular. Or maybe it was my public humiliation.”

“It’s so cute and catchy. I love it,” Max smiled.

“Hey, why don’t you say we get outta here? Go to the park or something? I know it’s going to snow soon,” Chloe offered.

“Uh, yeah, sure, that sounds great,” the photographer agreed.

They got their stuff, pushed in their chairs, and were out the door.

“Merry Christmas, you gay snowflakes,” Kate whispered as they were gone.

* * *

 The park had been covered in snow while the girls were walking there, so they were crunching in the frozen water. Nobody was really there, so they had the park to themselves. Max had taken a couple of photos to which Chloe had complimented them. They had also tried catching snowflakes with their tongues and Max had got a picture of Chloe with her tongue out. The two girls were now sitting on a bench where they had cleared off the snow.

“Okay, so what do you want for Christmas?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, uh… I don’t really know. Film would always be good. I’m not that very needy to be honest. A new guitar, maybe? Vinyl records?”

“What are some of your favorite bands?”

“You probably wouldn’t know them. I’m more of an Indie fan personally, but sometimes I like rock. I like Syd Matters, Hannah Telle, Local Natives, Jose Gonzalez, Bright Eyes-”

“Woah, you like Bright Eyes too?” the lumberjack exclaimed.

“Yeah! My favorite is Lua,” Max grinned.

“No way, mine too!” Chloe laughed.

“ _And I know you have a heavy heart_ …”

“ _I can feel it when we kiss_ …”

“I love it. Very moving yet soft.”

“Yeah,” Chloe looked down with what looked to be a sad smile.

“Hey, are you okay?” Max asked, putting a hand on the blue-haired girl’s shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m cool,” Chloe brushed it off.

The two were quiet for a minute. Looking at the snow on the ground, Max wondered if she hit a sensitive spot with Chloe. She wasn’t going to acknowledge it because it wasn’t her business. She didn’t know what Chloe had been through before they met, and she had to respect that. Suddenly the lumberjack got up and started walking away from the bench. Max turned around to see she was nowhere in sight. “Chloe?” she called out. There was no reply. Max figured that she was doing it on purpose. “Chloe, come out,” she called again. The brunette started to walk in the lumberjack’s direction. “Chloe, this isn’t funny anymore!” Max said irritably.

Suddenly she felt something hit her in the back of the head. Max spun around to see where it came from. There was nothing but a tree behind her, but the freckled girl knew better than to think it was just a tree. She smirked, picking up some snow and molding into a ball. Another hit in the back, causing her to topple over and land in the snow. She could hear snickering from behind the tree. The brunette was determined to get Chloe. She remade her snowball. Aiming it to where she could see a bit of the blue-haired girl, she threw it. An audible “Shit!” could be heard from behind the tree. Max stifled a giggle and tried to make another one. When she was about done, she felt someone tackle her into the ground.

“Chloe!” she shrieked as the lumberjack put snow down her neck.

Chloe just cracked up, tears down her cheeks. “Oh my God, you should see your face!”

“y-yo-ou s-suck ass-s,” Max chattered.

“Aw, hey, I can give you my coat. You don’t need to be walking around in that wet one,” Chloe offered.

“Aren’t you going to get cold?” She asked.

“Max I get sweaty cutting down trees in late October on a mountain. Don’t tell me what’s cold,” Chloe retorted.

Max shrugged and took off her jacket. Chloe had a hooded jacket with flannel padding on the inside. She instantly fell in love with it. It was like a homemade incubator. She curled up in it, smelling pine trees, vanilla, and coffee. Chloe smiled at how adorable Max looked in her jacket. She just wore a white sweater with her standard blue beanie, black jeans and hiking boots. Max rewrapped her scarf around her neck and covered her nose.

“C’mon, let’s go walk around some more,” Chloe offered.

* * *

 It was nighttime, and Christmas lights were littered around every house and building. The pair had walked and talked the majority of the day, learning new things about each other every second.

“Favorite movie?” Max asked.

“Probably Blade Runner. I always did want to have blue hair like Pris. So I finally did,” Chloe replied.

“It looks good on you,” Max complimented.

“Thanks. My natural hair color is strawberry blonde, so I thought it was a nice change.”

“Did you know the rarest eye and hair combination is ginger and blue eyes? You have another thing to be proud of.”

Chloe laughed. “Where do you get all of these random facts?”

“The internet,” Max said fruitlessly.

“That’s adorable,” Chloe teased.

“Shut up!” Max blushed.

They both snickered, then spotted a horse and carriage. Chloe remembered she had extra cash on her. “Hey, you wanna ride?” she asked.

“Oh, let me see if I have enough-“

“Don’t worry about it. My treat,” Chloe smiled.

“Well, okay.”

They approached the carriage. Chloe paid the man, then offered for Max to get in. The brunette climbed on with the lumberjack right behind her. The carriage started and Max couldn’t help but grin. She had never been on a carriage ride, not even in Seattle. Chloe looked over and let a light smile cross her lips at Max’s excitement. She stretched out, putting an arm around Max. The brunette blushed, feeling awkward but didn’t say anything about it. It started to lightly snow and it looked very picturesque. The photographer dug out her camera, taking a picture of the scenery. She motioned for Chloe to get beside her. She faced the camera towards them and then snapped.

* * *

 “I had a lot of fun today,” Max smiled as Chloe had dropped her off.

“Yeah, definitely one of my favorite December memories so far. You’re very interesting, Miss Caulfield,” Chloe said slyly.

“I would say the same for you, Miss Price,” Max replied.

“Can’t wait for Thursday, or if you wanna hang out sooner, just let me know,” Chloe offered.

“Will do. I have nothing important going on,” Max shrugged.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you later?” Chloe said.

“Wait, don’t you want your jacket back?” Max asked.

“Keep it for now. You look so cozy in it,” Chloe chuckled.

“It’s so warm and fluffy! I could go to sleep in this thing!” Max laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I guess I’ll see you?”

“Yep, definitely. I will cherish this jacket as well.”

“Bye, Max.”

“Bye, Chloe!”

Chloe watched as Max went into her house. She got in her truck, but didn’t fully start it right away. She sat back, sighing and running her hand through her hair. “What the hell did you get yourself into, Price?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will some information be revealed in the next chapter?


	3. Meet the Parents(Sort Of)

“Jesus, Mom, stop!”

“Chloe, you need to look presentable. It was very nice for the Caulfields to invite us over, so show some respect!” Joyce barked.

“Do I seriously have to wear my hair down though? It’s itchy as hell and gets in my way,” Chloe protested.

“You can handle one night. Now straighten your blazer and suck it up,” Joyce growled.

The older Price went out of her room, leaving a grumbling Chloe looking in a mirror spiffing up her jacket. She had a black blazer on with a white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and black hiking boots. The lumberjack ran a hand through her hair, tangling it in her messy locks. Joyce had made her brush it even as short as it was.  _ Fuck, what does my mom know? All she ever does is… No, don’t think about that right now. The last thing you need is for your parents to see you crying over it like you used to. Man up, Price. Grow a pair for once. _ The blue-haired girl looked herself over in the mirror, thinking she looked decent then headed downstairs. William had a black suit with a Christmas tie on while Joyce had a red dress down to her knees with black heels. Chloe sighed, thinking it was going to be either a disaster or an awkward night.

_ I bet Max already has something more good looking than I do. She seems like she has good taste in clothes. Just like Rachel did. _

“Alright, let’s blow this tree lot,” she said.

* * *

 

Max looked over herself for the hundredth time in the mirror, examining her dress, which was a simple black one. She didn’t have a lot of them, but that one was easy access. She had applied a bit more makeup to her face than on a daily basis, even a bit of a dark shade of red lipstick. The brunette had black flats on too which made her seem a little too short for her liking. She never felt comfortable wearing formal clothes, or just any clothing that revealed more than she wanted to. With her thin frame the photographer felt as if no one really liked it, that people preferred girls with bigger breasts or butts. It wasn’t like she was trying to hook up with anyone, she just wish she had a better body.  _ Okay, Max,  _ she thought  _ you look fine. It’s just Chloe. You two have been hanging out a lot this past week, what’s the worst that could happen? _

“Maxine, the Prices will be here any minute! Are you ready yet?” her mom called from downstairs.

“Yeah, almost!” she replied. The brunette took a deep breath, straightening her hair and flattening her dress. “Alright, Max, time to meet the Prices… sorta.”

She walked down the steps and the doorbell rang just in time. Max cursed under her breath. “Oh, they’re here!” she heard her mother yelp from the kitchen. The brunette opened the door and immediately her eyes went wide. Chloe stood in front of her with nice clothes, not a bruise in sight, and her hair down.  _ Oh my God, Chloe looks…  _ good. _ Like, damn, it’s like the lumberjack never existed. _ Meanwhile, Chloe looked over Max as if she was some sort of muse.  _ Shit, she did have something better looking than I do. Damn, Caulfield look at you all fancy. _

“Hey, Max, how are yah,” William asked, snapping both girls out of their trances.

“Oh! Uh, good. Come in,” She moved out of the way for them to step inside.

“What a lovely home you have,” Joyce complimented.

“Thank you,” Max said shyly.

“Yeah, awesome taste in decor,” Chloe acclaimed while looking around. Max still couldn’t take her eyes off the blue-haired girl, thinking she was looking at a totally different person.

“William! Joyce! It has been too long!” Vanessa exclaimed, hugging the both. They conversed and Max motioned for Chloe to follow her upstairs. They went into her room, and Chloe’s eyes grazed the walls. “Cool room. Very hipster, which I feel like is kinda your vibe,” she said while examining something on the brunette’s dresser.

“Thanks. I guess I never considered what my whole ‘vibe’ was,” Max replied.

Chloe looked up a Max’s wall of Polaroid photos above her bed. There were a good variety of them, from landscapes, to animals, to even self-portraits. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. “My girlfriend Rachel liked to take photos,” the blue-haired girl said softly.

“Girlfriend?” Max asked, seemingly saddened at the title Chloe had chosen.

“ _ Ex _ -girlfriend. She moved a while back, but we had broken up before then. Something came up and-” she felt a sudden lump in her throat. “Well, you understand.”

“No, Chloe, I really do,” Max said.

“Anyway, how’s the world of Max Caulfield?” Chloe smirked, sitting on the photographer’s bed. The brunette joined her, creating minimal space between the two.

“Just hangin’ out with a really cool person I met who knows a lot about trees. It’s kinda weird but unique at the same time,” Max smiled.

Chloe chuckled. “I bet they are weird. Knowing a lot about trees is kind of dumb because no one really cares about them anymore.”

“It’s not dumb! I think it’s adorable and I still care about trees. They’re the best source of oxygen we have,” Max protested.

“Well, at least someone does. I thought everyone was into big businesses nowadays,” Chloe shrugged.

“Chloe, it’s not unusual that you care about trees. A lot of people want to help the environment, and you could even start a revolution,” Max encouraged.

“Maybe you could help me.” Chloe smiled

“I’d like that,” the brunette returned it.

They were both silent, looking at everything except each other. Then Max thought of something. “Hey, I never asked you what  _ you _ wanted for Christmas.”

“Oh, uh… Y’know I haven’t really thought of anything. Maybe some new hiking boots, stuff like that. I feel pretty satisfied with what I got. Nothin’ new I really need or want,” Chloe shrugged.

“C’mon, you seriously can’t think of anything? Now I feel hopeless into getting you a Christmas present!” Max pouted.

Chloe chuckled. “Just get me a card or something, I’m not a hard buyer. Having you as a friend is a great Christmas present enough.”

Max blushed. Chloe really knew how to charm people, or maybe she was just easily pleased. She was determined to get Chloe something special because it seemed like the lumberjack was already planning something. “I at least wanna get you a little something.”

Chloe took Max’s small hand in her own. “Max, meeting you was the greatest present I’ve had in awhile, so please don’t dote on giving me something. Just please be there for me and I’ll have a great Christmas.”

The brunette looked down at their hands, feeling Chloe’s calloused fingertips and rough texture. Chloe thought Max’s hands were very soft and she squealed internally on how little they were. The two girls were suddenly staring into each other’s eyes, feeling a little awkward with growing heat on their cheeks. “I’ll always be there for you Chloe, I promise.” Their faces were inches apart and it felt like the world was closing in on the two. “I will too,” the blue-haired girl whispered. They both started to lean in, closing their eyes.

“Maxine! Chloe! Dinner’s ready!” Vanessa called from downstairs, popping them out of their trance. The two laughed nervously while Max shuffled her feet and Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, both girls’ cheeks red as a tomato.

“So Maxine, huh? I was wondering why you had such a masculine nickname. Your real name’s quite pretty,” Chloe smirked.

“Thanks, but it’s Max, never Maxine. I hate my name,” Max brushed it off.

“I like it, it’s got a nice ring to it,” the lumberjack said.

“So does your little jingle,” the freckled girl shot back.

“Shut up, nerd!”

* * *

 

The Prices and Caulfields were gathered at the table, with a bunch of food in front of them. There were William and Ryan at the heads, Joyce and Vanessa on one side, and Max and Chloe on the other. They started digging in and talked for a while, the dads catching on old time and the moms also, and the daughters were just picking at their food. Max glanced over at Chloe, who looked a little down.

“So, Chloe, what’s it like cutting down the big pine trees up in the mountains?” Ryan asked. The lumberjack realized she was being asked a question and got out of her rut.

“Uh, pretty great. Y’know, swingin’ an axe here and there, collecting wood. Just normal lumberjack things,” Chloe smiled.

Ryan chuckled. “I’m sure it’s a hard job. You must have some serious upper arm and back strength.”

“Well... “ Chloe pondered, “maybe. I mean, I work out a little to keep myself in shape for the job but other than that I guess?”

“Probably more muscular than William when he was your age. This kid was scrawny. Now look at em’! A lotta meat on the bones!”

“Ryan, please don’t look back on childhood,” William muttered.

“Dad I think you’ve patronized William enough,” Max said.

“Yeah, not like you were the perfect kid in school too. You were probably worse than William,” Vanessa protested.

Max and Chloe stifled laughs at Ryan’s shocked face. They chatted for a while well into the night. Vanessa got up and went to a cabinet, taking a bottle of something out. “Could I interest any of you in a glass of wine?”

“I’ll have some,” Ryan said.

“Why not?” William shrugged.

“I will too,” Joyce smiled.

“Uh, no she won’t!” Chloe interjected. All eyes were on her as she had an expression of nervousness on her face. “She’s…  a lightweight! Yeah! Doesn’t take much for her to get a little tipsy! Heh, Mom I think you should sit this one out,” Chloe smiled awkwardly.

“Chloe, is something wrong? You seem on edge,” Vanessa said worriedly.

“Nope, I’m perfectly fine! All dandy over here!” Chloe stuttered a bit, feeling sweat on her forehead.

“Okay, well, I’ll get everyone a glass,” Vanessa said, getting wine cups from a glass display.

Chloe sighed, feeling sick to her stomach and knowing something was going to go wrong. She felt a hand on her’s and looked over to see Max give her an expression of concern. The blue-haired girl managed to make a half smile for false reassurance. “May we please be excused?” Chloe asked.

“Sure, you kids probably don’t wanna hear adults talk all night. Go off and do your own thing, we’re just gonna chat about things,” Ryan said.

Chloe immediately got up, pushed in her chair and went to the living room. Max scrambled after her, wondering what had gotten into the lumberjack. She didn’t know what was eating her. One minute Chloe was fine and the next thing she was all jumpy. Max would do her best to investigate. She spotted Chloe looking at the Christmas tree covered with lights, ornaments, tinsel, and candy canes.  _ Of course Chloe would go in here. It’s where Bertha is _ , the brunette thought. Her camera instincts told her that it was a great photo opportunity, but she knew it was a very inappropriate time to take one. The way the Christmas lights reflected on Chloe’s hair was mesmerizing, and her stance was like a critic examining a piece of art. “Hey, are you okay? You really seemed shaken up at the dinner table.” Max put a hand on the blue-haired girl’s shoulder, feeling her tense up.

“Uh, yeah, I’m good. Can we not talk about it right now?” Chloe asked a little snappy.

“Sure. What do you think about Bertha?” Max looked at the tree.

“She is definitely looking spiffy. It’s like she went to the ball and is searchin’ for a hot date,” Chloe joked.

“Have you ever watched any Disney princess movie at all?” Max laughed.

“Nah, not really. I was more into the animals and Pixar when I was younger. Then I grew out of it and started watching more adult themed stuff.”

“Well, I know for a fact that the princesses don’t just get gussied up then go to the ball. They have to have some sort of carriage and the prince has to be totally oblivious to her-”

“Then they dance then fuck,” Chloe interrupted crudely.

“Chloe!” Max hissed, but still grinning. “My parents are in the other room!”

Chloe snickered while the brunette slapped her arm playfully. “I’m sure Bertha would love to have a pine prince sweep her off her feet. Not like she could get anyone though.”

They were quiet for a second then Chloe feigned a look of disgust. “‘I get more action than you’?! Bertha, how dare you! I thought you were my friend!”

Max giggled at Chloe pretending that Bertha could talk.

“Oh, like you could do any better getting someone. I could probably pick up anyone I wanted!” Chloe challenged.

“Chloe, don’t get angry. Bertha’s just trying to push your buttons,” the freckled girl tried to say without laughing.

“I’ll prove I can pick up anyone!” Chloe scooped up Max and put her over her shoulders.

“Chloe! What the hell? Put me down!” Max pounded on the blue-haired girl’s back.

“Not until I prove to Bertha I can pick up anyone,” Chloe protested. “C’mon, Max, we’re going for a walk.

Max prayed to God Chloe could not look up her dress. They were out the door when four slightly drunk adults looked over in their direction. “Did Chloe just carry Max out the back door?” Vanessa said faintly.

“I don’t-” William hiccuped, “know.”

“Whatever, I’m sure they’re responsible,” Ryan shrugged. “Now, back to the story of when I filled the football captain’s jockstrap with hot sauce and peanut butter.”

* * *

 

Chloe and Max had walked a few blocks down just talking. Max had gotten cold so Chloe gave her her blazer while the blue-haired girl untucked her shirt and rolled up her sleeves, while putting her hair in a ponytail. The moon was full and bright, shining on the two like a spotlight. Both girls felt like they were in someplace magical as the stars lit up the sky. “Wow, I feel like I can do anything! This cold air feels so damn good!” Chloe cheered, lifting her arms. Max could see a little exposed stomach from it and felt heat rising on her face when she saw a bit of toned muscle. Chloe really was in good shape.

“You’re happy,” Max smiled at the lumberjack’s enthusiasm.

“Hell yeah! I’m the king of the trees!” Chloe yelled. Max grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

“Shhh, Chloe! Are you trying to get us in trouble?” Max whispered.

“Sorry, Maximilian, I’m just so hyped right now!” Chloe grabbed the brunette and swung her around. Max squealed as Chloe lifted her up in the air.

“What is up with you?” Max couldn’t help but laugh at the punk’s sudden change in heart.

“I have no idea! I just feel so… ecstatic. Like I could climb the tallest mountain and scream to the top of my lungs!” the lumberjack took a deep breath.

“Easy tiger, we don’t want you having a seizure because of your adrenaline rush. Why don’t we tone it down just a notch,” Max said, putting her hands on the blue-haired girl’s arms, accidentally feeling the muscles.

“Sorry, I’m just happy to be outside is all. The indoors are seriously a bore.”

“I’m sure a lot of lumberjacks carry that same vibe.”

“You’d be surprised at how many of them complain about their jobs. Not many are as into it as me and my dad, so it’s kinda special to us. But the outdoors you can just do anything instead of being limited to what’s inside. With the outside, there’s animals, plants, rocks, just nature in general. You can let your imagination literally run wild,” Chloe explained.

“You always have something deep to say,” Max smiled.

“So do you. It’s like your eyes are cameras. What a regular person sees is a park bench, to you it’s a whole journey. It’s like you can create a backstory for almost anything in your photos.”

“I guess we both see the world differently than the average human. We’re the weirdos who people think have all of these mental illnesses when really it’s just the way we see things. I know because I was usually called a wallflower back in middle school.”

“Max, you’re more than a wallflower. You’re the flower everyone wants to pick but is too afraid to ruin the natural beauty of it. You’re like a delicate red rose that people would never want to pick because you’re too beautiful so they get the trashy hibiscus instead.”

“Hey, I find hibiscus flowers to be quite pretty. And what does that supposed to mean?” Max pouted.

“I’m saying people don’t know what true beauty is even if it smacked em’ in the face. You’re the delicate rose because you’re unique, Max. You see the world through your own eyes rather than the standard person. You find the meaning, good, bad, evil, or anything. Because you’re you. You don’t need to fall into the trends or anything big going on to be cool. You just have your personality and quirks to make you special, nothing more.”

Max felt a pang of happiness in her chest. She hadn’t had anyone say anything that nice to her in a long time, even if it was a little hard to understand at first. She knew Chloe meant well with it. “Chloe, that… that’s the nicest thing someone has ever said to me.”

“You deserve more than the world, Max. If anything the world doesn’t deserve you for how special you are.” Chloe took Max’s hands in her own, feeling the same thing as she did in her room earlier.

“You deserve everything, Chloe. No matter what anyone says, nothing will stop us from living our lives as a tree loving weirdo and a photography nerd. And we’ll go on all types of adventures in our own little world,” Max looked at the lumberjack’s face, really seeing the detail. She saw Chloe’s right eye was blurred when she stabbed it, and just a few faint scars here and there.

“I’d like that,” the blue-haired girl whispered. They leaned in again like before, Max rising on her tippy-toes to reach Chloe’s height. When their faces were just inches apart, Max’s phone buzzed. She stepped down and took it out of her pocket to answer. “Hello?... Hey, Mom… Yeah I’m still with Chloe…  Oh okay… Alright I’ll see you in a bit,” the brunette hung up. “That was my mom, she said it’s time to come home, that your parents are ready to leave.”

Chloe’s face immediately turned to sorrow at those words. “Oh… Yeah, alright,” she said sadly.

“C’mon,” Max took Chloe’s hand and they walked back to the house in the starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAAAAAAN YOU FEEL THE GAY TENSION TONIGHT  
> What do you think was getting under Chloe's skin?


	4. Red Elephant, Green Elephant, White Elephant

The cafe was decorated with lights and fake snowflakes around, and there was a Christmas tree as well covered in reindeer antler headbands and Santa hats. The five friends were having a little pre-holiday party and playing the classic game of White Elephant gift giving. Max had gotten a generic present which consisted of Yankee candles and socks. She figured no one would find them too bad. The brunette was sipping hot chocolate and conversing with Kate, who wore one of the reindeer headbands. Warren and Justin were having a thumb wrestle, with Justin obviously having the upper hand. They were just waiting for Chloe, who said she was going to be running a little late.

“Kate, don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’ll work itself out. Besides, he’s a great guy,” Max comforted the blonde.

“I… I know. I just worry about him sometimes,” Kate pressed the mug to her lips.

“Michael wouldn’t want you to. He’ll be home, I promise,” the photographer reassured her.

“Yeah. I hope…”

Kate had met her boyfriend Michael back in freshman year, and they had been dating for about three years. The only problem was Michael wanted to be a soldier, and now he was 20 years old and off to military school. Kate always said it didn’t bother her, but everyone could tell she was always nervous talking about it. Max had done her best to be supportive, especially in their junior year when Michael announced he was leaving. Kate had cried so much that night, and Max felt so bad for her considering it was kind of obvious he was so dedicated to it because he was in JROTC all his high school career. But the two kept in contact, so Kate had that much going for her in the relationship.

Suddenly the door burst open with Chloe coming in, bag in hand and snow covering her. “Happy White Elephant, nerds!” she cheered, taking her frozen coat off and having just a white sweater underneath. Max thought it was a bit tight around her, but it didn’t bother the brunette considering it framed Chloe’s body so she could see a bit of a toned stomach. She caught herself staring and immediately looked away. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed staring at another girl’s abs.

“Chloe, it looks like the abominable snowman just sneezed on you,” Warren teased at how much snow the blue-haired girl took up. 

“Go out there and he’ll be sure to  _ vomit _ on  _ you _ ,” the lumberjack retorted.

“Alright, let’s get this White Elephant party started!” Justin announced, getting a bowl with slips of paper. “Everyone pick a number and don’t show it to anyone.”

The five all grabbed one and studied it carefully. Max got four, which didn’t seem like the best number in this case. Chloe got two, to which she did an inner victory pump. Kate got three, which was neither bad or good. Warren got one, which he tried to contain his grin. And Justin sadly got five.

“Let’s get this game started,” Justin cheered.

First up was Warren, who excitedly thought out which present he was going to take. He finally decided on a medium sized box from Kate and opened it. It was a DIY science kit for kids. “Woah, now I can mix chemicals without having to worry about explosions!” he said happily.

Chloe was next, rubbing her hands together in eagerly. She eyed the presents, examining every single detail about them. She took Max’s gift to which the brunette hid her smug grin. The blue-haired girl tore open the box only to be dumbfounded by the socks and candles. “Well, I mean, I could always use a pair of socks with all mine having at least one hole in them. As for the candles,” she took a whiff of the orange one, “Woah! Damn that is a strong-ass candle!” Chloe made a face. All the others laughed, and Max was seemingly pleased with herself.

Kate stepped up to the gifts and scratched her chin. She was stuck between three, and had trouble deciding which one to go with. She decided to go with a smaller present compared to the first two, so she picked up the smallest one there was. Kate looked at the box with confusion, seemingly genuinely befuddled at what the gift could possibly be. All the others did too, raising eyebrows and pursing their lips. Chloe, on the other hand, just had a stupid grin on her face. It was obviously her present, considering the look, but what was inside couldn’t possibly be good. Kate started to unwrap it, revealing a shoebox. Now she was really inquizitive. Did someone get a pair of shoes? Or was it just hiding something? Kate started to lift the box, peeking into it. Once she got a glimpse her eyes bulged out of her head and she slammed the box immediately, her face turning bright red. “Kate, what is it?” Max asked a little worried for the blonde.

“I… I can’t say!” she said embarrassedly.

“Here, let’s see.” Max took the box from her and opened it, and just like Kate, instantly closing it. “Oh… my God,” she breathed, her face also blushing furiously.

“Dude, what’s in it?” Justin asked, grabbing it from the brunette and whipped it open. “Bro, what the hell?”

Warren looked at it, his hand swooping to his face to cover his eyes. “Jesus! Is that a…?

Chloe burst out laughing, slapping her knee in restraint. “You… You shoulda seen the look on your faces!” she said between laughs.

“Chloe, what the fuck? This is truly inappropriate!” Max scolded the blue-haired girl.

“Oh, lighten up, Max! It was just a gag gift. I have the real one in my bag,” Chloe reassured.

“You better, ‘cause I have no idea who would want a dildo for Christmas,” Justin gagged while holding the box. He wanted to look away but his eyes were glued in shock.

“A realistic-looking one at that…” Warren added in disgust, peeking through his hand.

Chloe snickered and walked over to where her bag was, getting out another box. Kate was still a tomato by the time she was handed the other present. “No games, Chloe?” she asked.

“No games. And if I trick you again you can tear me a new one,” the lumberjack vowed.

Kate carefully opened the supposed real box. When it was also in a shoebox, Max furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. If Kate didn’t get there first,  _ she _ was personally going to kick Chloe in the ass for pranking them. The Christian girl gingerly opened the box, and relaxed as she saw what it was. “Oh, it’s pretty.”

In it was a snowglobe with a little doe inside. It was most certainly nicer than the previous one, but it felt worn out.

“Yeah. Joyce got it for me when I was little, and I took that guy everywhere. I liked to shake things when I was nervous or antsy, it’s part of my anxiety. Really helped me through some hard times. Now whenever you feel that way you have something to shake,” Chloe explained, smiling.

“Aw, Chloe, I can’t take it from you if it means something special to you,” Kate said.

“Nah, it’s cool, really. I’m not that into shaking considering I take medication for it now. Plus it’s a nice decoration,” Chloe reassured.

“I’ll cherish it with all my heart,” Kate smiled.

Max thought it was kind of odd that Chloe was giving away one of her most precious items, and she never told her about any anxiety disorder. Then again, Max never asked, thinking it was just apart of the blue-haired girl’s personality. Even as they’ve been hanging out for a whole week, Max still didn’t know a lot about Chloe. She wasn’t as nosy with her as everyone else, and there were minimal things Chloe discussed about her personal or family life. Obviously there were some things Chloe didn’t like to talk about, or  _ refused  _ to talk about.

Max chose pretty quickly to which gift. She opened it to a big bag of marijuana. “What the?”

“Oh, sorry, Max. I’m tryin’ to stop smoking so I decided to wrap up my stash,” Justin explained. “I was kinda hopin’ Chloe would get it.”

Max looked at the weed in disgust. She had never done drugs in her life, and she wasn’t planning today.

Justin finally got his gift which was a variety of soaps. He was kind of confused, but took the gift with consideration.

“Cool. Now, Warren, would you like to trade with anyone?” Justin asked.

“Nope. I am super happy with my science kit,” Warren hugged it like it was his child.

“Chloe?”

“Uh, I think I’ll take that weed off Max’s hands. I’m pretty sure she’s uncomfortable with having it,” Chloe swapped her gift with Max, who internally groaned at getting her own present, but was happy to be rid of the weed.

“Kate?”

“Well, even though Chloe offered it to me with all her heart, I do feel weird being the one carrying it around. I’d like to switch with Max on the candles and socks.”

The girls traded and Max held the snow doe in her hands, looking at the blurred glass and worn animal inside. She glanced at the blue-haired girl, who just smiled at her. She had a feeling Chloe liked it that she had it. They cleaned up the wrapping paper and straightened out the chairs. The blue-haired girl was about to leave till Justin grabbed her shoulder. “Hey, Price, wanna go to the skating rink? It’s gonna be dope.”

“I don’t know, man, it’s already like, 11:30. I gotta get home,” Chloe resented.

“C’mon! It’ll only be for an hour. Plus you got some sick ice skating skills,” Justin begged.

Chloe looked at the other three who were smiling and nodding their heads. Chloe really wanted to go home, but she couldn’t resist the eager grin on Max’s face. She sighed, ran a hand through her ponytail, and looked Justin in the eye. “Sure.”

“Fuck yeah! Lumberjack’s goin’ with us!” Justin cheered.

They all let out whoops and hollers. The five of them all climbed into Justin’s car, and he blasted the radio. They all sang along, more so screaming the lyrics to the song. Chloe joined in, but in the back of her mind she knew this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe clearly didn't need that dildo.
> 
> Btw I forgot to mention, they're in Seattle cause of the cafe and the city-esque feel to it. Chloe and her family moved a while back and have their little Christmas tree shop on a corner. Idk I've only been to Seattle once.


	5. I'm So Drunk In Love That I'll Skate Into Your Heart

Justin’s black car cruised down the colored streets, playing loud music and had five rambunctious teenagers inside. They were screaming lyrics to a rock song while banging their heads and thrashing their bodies around. Chloe was the worst of them all, which was kind of ironic considering she was the one who was hesitant about coming. It seemed as if she had a change of heart. That didn’t concern anyone since they were having a great time.

“Yo, Justin! Pop the sunroof!” Chloe shouted over the music.

“Your car has a sunroof?” Warren asked excitedly.

“Fuck yeah it does!” Justin pressed a button to release the top. There was a burst of cold air and Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt to stand up.

“Chloe, what the hell are you doing? Get down from there!” Max scolded, wanting the blue-haired girl not to get hurt.

“Get down? Max, I think you need to go up!” Chloe unbuckled the brunette’s seatbelt with her foot then pulled her up. Max shrieked as she was exposed to the wind and wobbled around. “Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Chloe reassured. She looked at the lumberjack with fearful eyes, Chloe’s grin leaning closer to her face.

“CHLOE PRICE, ARE YOU INSANE?!” she roared, startling the blue-haired girl.

“Woah, I didn’t know you had that in you, Max,” Chloe laughed nervously.

“If this damn car doesn’t kill us first you bet your ass I will skin you alive after this,” Max threatened.

“Calm down, Max. I’ll keep you safe. I’ve done this millions of times,” the lumberjack reassured, latching her hands to Max’s waist to sturdy her. The photographer wanted to stay angry at her, but when her comforting arms were around her it was hard. She blushed irritably trying to keep an annoyed expression. Chloe smirked in amusement. “Aw, is someone all pouty ‘cause I finally got her to warm up?”

“Shut up, tree dork,” Max retorted, failing to not smile.

Chloe chuckled, gazing at all the lights on the buildings. Max joined in, forgetting about the fear she had before and just stared at the colorful scenery. It was magical how almost everything was covered in it. Their eyes wandered for the longest time until they found each other’s. Blue-grey met ocean blue as they stared into them. They both smiled as the both were about to lean in until the car screeched to a halt and Max landed into Chloe’s chest. 

“Oh eat a dick, you fuckin’-” Justin swore with road rage.

Max internally groaned at how embarrassing the image must be. They both got down and strapped themselves back up, both a little red in the face on what just happened. Kate just grinned to herself at how funny they looked.

* * *

 

The five got to the skating rink and paid for their shoes. Once everything was on and they had gotten to the actual ice, everyone broke out and skated around. Everyone except Max, who was a bit hesitant when moving. Chloe, while gliding gracefully across the smooth, frozen surface, noticed and moved towards the brunette. “Hey, aren’t you coming?” she asked.

“Yeah, the only thing is I’m really clumsy,” Max said.

Chloe offered her hand to the brunette, and she took it gingerly. She moved into Chloe’s chest again, this time less awkwardly. “Don’t worry, Max. I got you,” Chloe whispered reassuringly. This time Max felt it be genuine than when it was in the sunroof.

“I hope you mean that better than you did in the sunroof,” she teased.

Chloe chuckled. “Well, we’ll just have to see.”

They started to get farther away from the railing, with Chloe just dragging Max along the ice. It felt nice, and the brunette wasn’t worried about making a fool of herself. The lumberjack  then spun around, not letting go of her. It was almost like dancing. Both girls couldn’t help but grin as they cruised along the ice. “Get ready, Max!” Chloe said excitedly.

“What-” That was all Max could get out before being lifted into the air by Chloe like professional skaters. She squealed as the lumberjack kept moving around while holding her up. She knew Chloe had to be strong, but not  _ this _ strong. She wasn’t calling herself fat, in fact she thought she was too skinny if anything, but it was still a surprise that Chloe could pick her up. The blue-haired girl finally put her down in another spin and they laughed. Max felt a bit of confidence boost in her and let go of one of Chloe’s hands and skated alongside her instead of infront of her. Chloe had a surprised glance, but immediately smiled.

Justin, Warren, and Kate were watching from afar at the two girls. “Aww! Isn’t it so cute how they interact? Those two were practically made for each other!” Kate squealed.

“I just hope Chloe is better for her than Nathan. Y’know, I wish I had a chance to kick that guy in the dick for almost… Well, fuck I would’ve kicked him in the dick anyway,” Warren growled at the memory.

“Dude, would you chill? Chloe ain’t gonna do anything. She’s got some shit she’s dealin’ with too. I hope Max is better for her than Rachel,” Justin defended.

“Let’s just agree that they’ve both had unhealthy relationships in the past,” Warren said.

“Guys, don’t you see? With the bad relationships they’ve had, now they can come together and have a beautiful, blossoming one! It’s true love! A match made in heaven!” Kate tried to be poetic.

“Don’t get your hopes up Kate, that only happens in movies,” Warren said.

“Yeah, true love doesn’t exist,” Justin added.

Kate huffed and angrily stared at them. To most it would look like a kitten trying to be ferocious, that the aggression couldn’t withstand the innocence. She gave up and continued to watch the two friends skate around.

“Hey, you’re gettin’ the hang of it!” Chloe cheered, slowly letting go of the brunette’s hand. Max got a bit too confident in herself and started to move when she tripped and knocked the lumberjack off her feet. Landing on top of her, she felt Chloe’s air leave her body. “I stand corrected,” the blue-haired girl said breathlessly. Max thought their faces were a bit too close for her liking, and felt a bit of heat rising on her cheeks again.

“More like laying corrected,” Max joked to kill the awkwardness, getting a chuckle from Chloe.

“Smartass,” she whispered.

Suddenly they heard a variety of catcalls and wolf whistles from the others. “Gettin’ lucky for the Holidays, Price?” Justin teased.

“I bet she’ll wrap Max up just nicely,” Warren played along.

Chloe sighed irritably and flipped them off. “Don’t listen to them. They’re just jealous I can get a girl like you to fall for me. Literally.”

Max chuckled nervously, looking over at Kate who was having her own giggle-fest. She mouthed something to Max, to which she couldn’t quite comprehend, so she just stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. Kate finally gave up and joined the boys while Max and Chloe tried to get up without falling on each other again. That ended badly, with Max almost landing face-first into Chloe’s crotch as the blue-haired girl offered her hand but the photographer slipped. After many embarrassing attempts to get up, Chloe and Max skated out of the wrink, praying to God nobody saw how red their faces were.

* * *

 

“No, man, Iron Man could totally beat Batman!” Warren argued.

“Pfft, that iron suit doesn’t mean shit compared to Batman’s stealth skills. He could sneak up on Iron Man and take out his rockets from right under his nose,” Chloe shot back.

They had stopped by a frozen yogurt shop, with Justin buying for everyone. He said he was trying to get off his marijuana use, and the way he did it was spending money on other things to avoid having enough for the drug. To most it seemed like a stupid idea, but it worked for Justin, so nobody judged. Warren and Chloe were currently having a nerd battle with D.C superheroes versus Marvel. Chloe had her heart set on Batman winning against Iron Man since neither had powers.

“If they ever create an Injustice with both Marvel and D.C characters, I’d so challenge you to Iron Man versus Batman and I’d totally kick your ass!” Warren threatened.

“Your death wish, dude,” Chloe said cockily, taking a bite of her vanilla-chocolate swirl.

Max giggled at how they were so devoted to a fight between the characters. She was never a big superhero fan, so it went over her head. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking over to see Kate wanting to have a private conversation. She followed the blonde into the bathroom, and closed the door. “Kate, what are we doing in here?” the brunette asked.

“First of all, you need a lesson on lip reading,” Kate said.

“What? It’s not my fault! You weren’t exactly clear on what you were trying to communicate either,” Max protested.

“It was so obvious! I was saying ‘kiss her’!” Kate said irritably.

“Oh,” the photographer whispered, feeling herself blush for the hundredth time tonight. “It’s not like I would’ve done it anyway. Chloe might not even be into me.”

“Max, you really are blind-sided. Have you seen how Chloe acts around you? She has so much more joy than a dog getting the biggest bone in the world! Every time she walks into the cafe it’s always ‘where’s Max?’ and I’ll have to tell her either you’re not here yet or you’re not coming. Then it’s like the happiness is just switched off,” Kate explained.

“Maybe because she hasn’t had a friend in a while and she’s just a little clingy,” Max defended.

“Believe what you want, Max. However, I have to tell you one thing: Don’t crush her heart, otherwise there will be consequences. Deadly consequences,” Kate warned.

“Woah. When did you get so menacing? You’re definitely not the shy, tiny Kate I knew in preschool who didn’t want to hurt the grasshopper that intruded into the classroom,” Max chuckled nervously.

“Years of experience will do that to you, Caulfield,” Kate said confidently.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Chloe, who formed an embarrassed look on her face. “Uh, hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. But, we’re about to head out.”

Kate and Max exchanged a nervous and cocky glance, then stared at Chloe.

* * *

 

The night was over, as Warren was able to walk home, Justin took Kate home, and Chloe was left to drop Max off. They were jamming out to Christmas songs in Chloe’s car as they were approaching the Caulfield residence. Max felt more of an adrenaline high than ever before. She certainly didn’t have a calm and collected vibe at the moment as she was currently thrashing to ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’, along with Chloe. The lumberjack laughed as she saw the brunette’s head swing back and forth. It reminded her of Rachel when they listened to music in the truck. The memory brought mixed feelings to the punk as it was happy because it was good, but sad because Rachel broke up with her and left. Either way, she was just happy to be in the present with her friend.

They finally pulled up to Max’s house and Chloe turned the radio down. “Well, tonight was fun. I forgot how much I loved ice skating.”

“Yeah, even though I suck at it,” Max joked.

“You just need a bit more of practice under your belt.”

“I don’t think I wanna try again anytime soon.”

They both laugh for a second, then die down. They sat there in silence, not awkward but deep in thought. Max got out of the truck and didn’t leave just yet. She gazed at Chloe, smile not leaving her lips. She suddenly kissed the lumberjack’s cheek, catching her off-guard. It was Chloe’s turn to be utterly embarrassed as her face was as red as a Christmas ornament. Max giggled. “I guess you should be heading home. It’s kinda late,” She suggested.

“Uh… Uh, yeah. Night, Max.”

“Goodnight, Chloe!” Max waved as the lumberjack drove away, feeling giddy about the night they had.

* * *

 

Chloe unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. The lights were off, so she was a bit tense. The lumberjack switched them on only to hear a groaning coming from the kitchen. She sighed and cursed under her breath. “Mom… not now.” She walked in the kitchen to find Joyce lying face down on the kitchen table with a bottle of wine in her hand. Chloe had seen this picture many times before, but always had fear whenever it happened.

“Hey, Mom-” Chloe was interrupted by a loud moan from Joyce. Chloe felt her lip quiver. Sure, it was all familiar, but it hurt all the same.

“Mom, get up,” she said softly, gently shaking her.

Joyce sat up, bloodshot eyes and drool on her lip. Chloe wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. “William?” Joyce muttered.

“No, it’s Chloe,” the blue-haired girl replied.

“Oh, Chloe. What are you doing home so early? I thought you were hanging out with Max?” the older Price slurred.

“Mom, it’s 2:45 AM. I took Max home about an hour and forty-five minutes ago,” Chloe tried to say it as non-aggressively as possible.

“Hm. Amazing how time flies, you should get to bed now,” Joyce sighed.

“Uh, I think you need to get to bed. You’re drunk again, not great if you just lay here,” the lumberjack suggested.

“Mmnot drunk, Chloe. It’s all in your head, you’re tired.” Joyce laid back on the table, folding her arms under her head.

Chloe didn’t know how to react, so she just chuckled. “Mom, you’re fucking wasted. Just drink some water and head upstairs.”

“I am not drunk, Chloe. Get that outta your head,” the barista said with slight aggression.

“Okay, okay, you’re not drunk,” Chloe played along. “But seriously, get to bed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Joyce mumbled.

“Mom, please, get up.” Chloe pulled the older woman up out of the chair.

“What the hell was that for?” Joyce growled, brushing her daughter’s hands away.

“I… I’m just trying to help since you’re not thinking straight,” the blue-haired girl reassured calmly.

“I don’t need help! And I’m not drunk so shut up! I don’t need a fuckin’ 19-year-old tellin’ me what to do!” Joyce snarled.

“Mom, I’m just suggesting something since you’re in need of assistance,” Chloe started to back away.

“Don’t you fuckin’ raise your voice at me! I am your mother!” she yelled.

“I’m not yelling!” Chloe felt tears in her eyes.

“Quiet, you stupid fuckin’-”

“Mom, you’re out of i-” Chloe didn’t get to finish her sentence due to a common action she was used to, but hurt more every time. Joyce had slapped her hard across the face, her cheek red due to the imprint of her mother’s hand. She had done it before, even when Chloe was at a young age. She didn’t dare tell William because she thought they were really happy together and didn’t want to ruin their relationship. She told herself to suck it up and grow a pair.

“You are  _ not _ the boss of me! Go to your room, you fucking mistake! All you’re ever good for is making people feel down about themselves!” Joyce roared.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Chloe yelped while dashing out of the kitchen and up to her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it, shrinking down to the floor. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she curled up into a ball and rocked herself. “Mom… Mom-dammit! Shit fucking!-” she cursed herself.

“‘ _ Mom, you need to go to sleep. It’s not healthy if you stay up like that.’ _ ”

“Shit, no… It’s happening again.”

“‘ _ What, no I’m not lecturing! You need to get to bed! _ .’”

“God  _ damn it _ !” Chloe snarled.

“‘ _ Daddy, when is Mommy coming home? _ .’”

Chloe searched around her room, looking for an orange bottle, the voices in her head haunting her.

“ _ Mom you are so drunk! Dammit, you vomited on the floor again! _ ’”

She was looking everywhere, under her bed, on her nightstand, on her desk. She wasn’t going to have this again.

“ _ You’re a mess! How the hell am I supposed to do my science project when I have a passed out mother on the kitchen table drowning in her own saliva? _ ’”

“Stop it… Stop fucking with my head…” the lumberjack muttered.

“ _ Dad, you have to do something about this! She’s… she’s not herself.’ _

_ ‘Well, she’s not abusing you so maybe you should stop giving her a hard time. _ ’”

“No… no… Shit!” she said while pounding her head.

“‘ _ Rachel look out! _ ’

“ _ Holy shit! _ ’”

“Enough!” Chloe screamed and popped two tablets in her mouth, swallowing them raw. Sweat dripped down her forehead, her whole body shaking. She flopped down on her bed trying to even her breathing. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out with jelly-like arms to see what it said.

MAX:  _ I had so much fun tonight! You were really a natural on the ice, and a great teacher, I’m just a clumsy ass. Also sorry for falling on you. o_O _

MAX:  _ P.S, yes emoji. _

Chloe wanted to laugh. She desperately wanted it to make her smile, but she just couldn’t bring herself to crack one. Instead she cried. She put the phone down and scrunched up into a little ball. Then she remembered something. She went to her closet, opening the door and searching through old bags and dirty clothes. The lumberjack finally found what she was looking for. It was a stuffed animal white cat with a few stains on it and also a button missing from the eye. She had it ever since she was born, and it definitely came in handy when she needed comfort while Joyce was drinking. In her teen years she had stuffed it in her closet, telling herself she didn’t need it, that she was going to cope without a ‘stupid toy.’ Now here she was, 19 and needing something to hug for support. She took the cat with delicate hands and dusted it off a little. “Sorry for putting you in there for so long, Bongo, your service is  needed right now,” she said to the cat. She walked back to her bed and hugged the stuffed animal close to her face. It still smelled the same after all those years, and frankly she was pleased. Eventually she fell asleep, not having any flashbacks polluting her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I broke my leg due to ice skating about two years ago yesterday, so I was a bit uncomfortable writing this chapter.
> 
> Also I'm sorry with the inconsistency, Before the Storm really fucked me up mentally and emotionally, but it was still a great game just in my opinion not as great as the first one


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is Your Trust

The sun shone bright in Max’s window as she slept. It was around the middle of the day since she and her friends had stayed out very late. The brunette didn’t stop thinking about how she and Chloe practically danced on the ice last night. And how she tripped and toppled over into her. But it seemed the lumberjack didn’t mind that she had clumsy tendencies, rather just going with it. The brunette had texted her last night, but no response. She had guessed Chloe had crashed hard considering it was a while to get to her house. The brunette opened her eyes that were practically glued shut due to the sleep. She rubbed them, brushed the hair out of her face and stretched. The first thing she did was check her phone. There was a text from Chloe, which was around 9:30 AM. It was currently 11:00 so about an hour and a half ago.

CHLOE:  _ hey hippie, don’t know if ur awake yet but i wanted to hang today if thats cool with u  _

Max was happy to hear from her, but something seemed off. She thought nothing of it considering the blue-haired girl might be tired.

MAX:  _ Yeah, of course! I just woke up so it might be awhile before I’m ready. _

It was a little bit before Chloe responded.

CHLOE:  _ thats fine. tell ur folks to drop u off, i got stuff to take care of _

Max typed a general ‘okay’ response and decided to get ready. She took a quick shower, listening to Koethe’s “A Light In a Dark Place” album. The brunette couldn’t help but feel an emotional connection with the songs. Her personal favorite album of his was “Time” and she found it kind of funny that one of his songs was called “Price”, similar to Chloe’s last name. The photographer went back into her room and looked through her closet. As she was skimming outfits, she found a familiar red letterman jacket. Max hadn’t looked at it in what seemed to be years. Her boyfriend had dropped it off before he left. She couldn’t help but graze her fingers across the fabric. The brunette took it out and held it. She sniffed of it, still having his scent haunt it. Suddenly her grip tightens as she clamps her teeth trying not to cry. She threw the jacket on the floor and clenched her stomach tightly, trying not to think of the bad memories in her past. Max shook her head and continued to get dressed, leaving the jacket to wrinkle on the floor.

* * *

 

Max trotted downstairs to see her parents were at the table reading the paper and a book. Her father looked up to see the brunette and put his paper down, smiling. “Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased. Max chuckled at the nickname.

“More like almost afternoon. I’m sorry I came home so late last night. It was kind of a hassle,” Max said sleepily.

“Ah, no trouble. At least we knew where you were. Plus you’re 18, practically an adult, so who are we to say when your curfew is,” he brushed it off.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could drop me off at Chloe’s house today. She wanted to hang out,” the photographer asked.

“Max, I wanted you to help me with yard work today. I just got done pulling weeds out there and I need you to repot flowers for me,” he begged.

“Ryan, let her go have fun with Chloe. It’s her Christmas break and she shouldn’t be spending it doing chores,” her mother interjected.

Ryan thought for a moment, then sighed. “Alright,” he surrendered, “But next week you are repotting those flowers, Missy.”

Max giggled. “Yessir.”

As they finished conversing and ate a little meal, Ryan and Max got in their car and headed off to the Price residence. Max texted Chloe that she was on her way, catching her father’s attention. “You really have been hanging out with Chloe a lot this past week,” he said.

“Yeah, we have ever since you took me to their pine tree lot. I gotta thank you for that,” Max responded.

Ryan chuckled. “Y’know, I can’t help but think of myself and William when I look at you two girls. He brought the better side out of me when we were younger, and I can see that you two balance each other out just right. You’re like the human version of Yin and Yang. So different, yet fit together like a puzzle piece. At least that’s what I see, and people thought that about me and William too.”

Max thought for a moment. She knew her dad was wise and could be pretty deep sometimes, but this one really made her think. The brunette never thought about it that way. She and Chloe were kind of like opposites. She was quite, shy, and reserved, and Chloe was outgoing, friendly, and bold. Maybe they did balance each other out. “I think you’re reading too much into it, Dad. Chloe and I just have different personalities.”

“I’m reading too much into it? Says the girl who can create a whole story just by looking at a flower,” he chuckled.

“That’s different!” Max argued playfully, both of them laughing at the conversation.

* * *

 

Max stepped up to the Price household and rang the doorbell. She heard a very loud “fuck!” inside and smiled to herself. Chloe always had to say something crude very loudly. There was a bit of shuffling before the door opened to reveal a messy-haired Chloe with just a tank top and jeans on at the moment. “Hey, Max,” she put on a fake smile.

“You look horrible. What happened last night?” the brunette asked.

“Uh, just had trouble sleeping. Y’know how adrenaline rushes are, right?” Chloe said nervously.

“Okay?” Max didn’t quite believe her, but decided to drop the subject.

“Come on in, don’t want ya freezin’ your ass off out here,” Chloe offered entrance into her home. Max stepped in, observing the inside of her house. It was quite nice, with a few family portraits here and there. Chloe trudged up the stairs, beckoning for Max to follow her. The brunette awkwardly followed her and up to the blue-haired girl’s room. It was quite messy with flannels, boots, and varieties of different clothes on the floor. She even saw an axe in the corner to which she guessed that’s what the lumberjack used. “I’m gonna go freshen up and change. You can just hang out here, but don’t get too invested in my shit, Caulfield,” Chloe teased, but deep down Max could tell she really meant that. She walked out the door and into her bathroom. Max just looked up and down in the room, gazing at all the punk rock and suggestive posters, random items scattered across everywhere, and just a whole “not-giving-a-shit” vibe. The brunette sat on her bed, which squeaked a little. She guessed it had to be pretty old, as did some of the items in there. Then one thing caught her eye. It was a photo in a metal box, which was open. She examined the box carefully, and pulled the photo out. It was a blonde girl with a blue-feather earring in just her bra and underwear. Max found it slightly uncomfortable to look at considering she wasn’t covered up in the slightest. She put it down and flipped through other pictures. It was more of the girl making seductive and crazy faces. Suddenly another caught her attention. She picked it up and immediately covered her mouth to stifle a squeak that had accidentally become audible. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, for the picture was of Chloe shirtless, no bra on, completely naked. Max felt very uncomfortable looking at it, but her eyes were practically glued to the photo. Chloe wasn’t bad looking in the slightest, in fact, Max thought she looked good. She had been right about her having a six pack as the photo clearly showed her toned abs while Chloe was just smiling. The brunette also payed attention to the gorgeous tattoo on Chloe’s right arm. She had glimpsed at it briefly earlier but didn’t have the time to analyze it like now. Just then she heard the bathroom door open. Max stuffed the pictures in the box and shoved it under the blue-haired girl’s bed where she found it. Chloe came in with her coat, vest, and blue beanie. “Didn’t get too deep?” Chloe smirked.

“No, not at all,” Max lied, smiling innocently.

“Alright, let’s go. I wanna take you somewhere,” the lumberjack offered.

Max got up off her bed and followed the blue-haired girl downstairs. ‘ _ I just saw somebody’s nudes _ ,’ she thought.

* * *

 

Chloe’s truck drove through the snowy roads, going deep into the forest. Max didn’t know what the blue-haired girl was thinking, but she went with it. She trusted her, even though they had only known each other a short while. Chloe seemed on edge considering she looked tense while she drove. Max didn’t know whether to ask about it or just leave it because she had already snooped enough in Chloe’s personal past life. She had seen her without any clothes on for crying out loud, she needed to let Chloe have some privacy. “Hey, Chloe, where are we going? If you don’t mind me asking,” she tried to make conversation.

The lumberjack just kept her eyes on the road, not even sharing a passing glance. “It’s a surprise,” she responded.

“Well the whole, driving into the more woodsy part of the state does kind of give me a hint,” the brunette smirked.

Chloe just smiled as she looked out the truck window. They simply just sat in silence until Chloe turned on the radio. It was light acoustic tunes, and Max knew immediately it was, for it was the same person she listened to this morning. Koethe’s “X & Y” song was playing, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

“Don’t tell me, don’t tell me what I am of…” Chloe sang softly.

“No way, you’ve listened to him before,” Max grinned. “And you say you don’t listen to hipster shit.”

“Hey, Koethe is different. He puts time and effort into his music, not like other pretentious indie alternative pricks,” the lumberjack protested.

Max just chuckled at Chloe’s defensive attitude. “Okay, Miss Punk-Rock-But-Secretly-A-Hipster.”

They both laughed as the music kept playing and the truck got closer to the forest.

* * *

 

“Chloe, wait up!” Max huffed, trudging through the snow.

Chloe didn’t respond, still walking in the white obstacle like it was nothing. Max was impressed at how Chloe could not be breathless after the endless trekking, then again she was used to it considering she had to do it for her job. Max, on the other hand, was not used to using this much energy walking. She was sweating even through her coat. She cursed under her breath at Chloe’s impulsiveness and grumbled to herself, not realizing the blue-haired girl stopped and accidentally bumping into her. “Chloe, what…” she suddenly caught sight of what the lumberjack had stopped for. A tree, just a single tree was in the middle of a clear snowy opening. There were other ones surrounding it, but it just seemed clear out in the open. Chloe looked at it as if it was the best thing that had happened to her. She walked toward the pine with an astonishingly big grin on her face. Max couldn’t help but smile as she saw the blue-haired girl’s excitement. She secretly got out her camera and took a picture, then proceeded to join her friend. Chloe looked over at Max, still having the wide smile. “Max, do you see this? It’s the perfect Christmas tree! Obviously it’s waiting to be decorated!”

“We don’t even have any decorations,” Max laughed.

“Hold on!” Chloe sprinted away, leaving Max with the tree. The brunette was befuddled and bewildered about the lumberjack’s effort and enthusiasm.

About five minutes later she heard heavy breathing and snow being kicked off the ground. Chloe was running with a cardboard box full of lights and ornaments and all Christmas tree nicknacks. Max laughed at how stupid the lumberjack looked. Chloe stopped in front of the photographer, setting the box down gently. “We’re gonna decorate it!”

“Chloe, how the hell do you have a box of Christmas decorations in your car,” Max asked.

“I work for a Christmas tree lot, why wouldn’t I have a box of Christmas decorations on me at all times?” she retorted.

Max thought for a minute, then shrugged. Chloe started getting decorations out and walking towards the tree. “You gonna help me, hippie?” she asked. Max grabbed a few light strands and helped Chloe string them on. “Wait! We need to put on some jams!” Chloe grabbed a portable radio in the box and turned it on. She had it defaultly set on the Christmas station and now “All I Want For Christmas Is You” was blasting while they worked. From lights, to tinsel, to ornaments, the two girls worked for almost two hours, laughing, singing, and goofing off. In mid-working session, Chloe had twirled Max around while singing the Christmas song to the brunette’s giggles and delights. She was never really excited for the holidays, but her new friend made the hype possible again.

They were almost done when all that was left was the star. Max held it in her hands and tried to get it up there, but was simply too short. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her up. “Chloe!” she squealed. She knew the blue-haired girl had picked her up a couple of times before, but she always got so squirmy every time.

“C’mon, put the star up!” the lumberjack encouraged. Max reached up and put the glowing object on top. Chloe did think having a portable electrical station was important as well so they could light it up. As Chloe put Max down, they admired their work as if it was their greatest creation.

“Hey, I never asked you what type it was,” Max said.

“Douglas Fir, about three years old, needles one and a half inches and relative to the northwest,” Chloe announced.

“Impressive,” Max said in awe.

They both stared for a while, the gleaming lights mesmerizing to look at. Chloe suddenly took Max’s hand in her own, getting a glance from the brunette. She gazed at Chloe, who’s eyes reflected beautifully with the light. She then went back to the tree.

“Max, I… This has been the best Christmas I’ve had in years. Maybe  _ the  _ best one. Life hasn’t really been so generous to me,” Chloe said.

“Chloe, what do you mean?” Max asked.

“Y’know my mom? Joyce?” the lumberjack asked.

“Of course. I’ve been going to that cafe for literally ever,” Max professed. “Your mom has always been working there. She’s like a second mother to me and Kate, Warren, even Justin and Brooke.”

Chloe seemed to take offense to that as her eyebrows furrowed. “She was never a mother to me,” the blue-haired girl uttered bitterly.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” Max said almost irritably. She didn’t comprehend what Chloe was trying to let out.

“Max, some of my scars aren’t from trees… They’re from her,” Chloe murmured.

“What?” Max gasped.

“When I was little, my mother started drinking. At first it was in moderation, she needed it for her cholesterol. But soon it got out of hand,” she explained.

“Chloe, I-”

“I don’t want your pity, I just need to get this off my chest. The abuse started when I was around nine or ten. That was when she was drinking heavily. One night when I was young, I was going to the kitchen to get water, and I saw her… drunk and not normal. I didn’t know what to do, I was so scared,” Chloe felt tears coming to her eyes. “She said that she hated me, that I was a mistake. It just kept getting worse from there, verbal and physical. I… I wanted to tell my dad, but the way they interacted, the way they were together. I couldn’t ruin it for them. So I kept her abusing me hidden. One time we tried getting her into rehab. That was a fucking failure. People who go to rehab are fucking liars. They say they’ll get better, but they never do. They’re all just fucking idiots.”

“You don’t think your mom’s an idiot, do you?” Max asked.

Chloe gave her this look as if she would lash out any minute, but with confusion. She immediately broke down crying, bringing her hands up to her face. “I don’t know what to think of her! On one hand I see this drunken woman who’s a monster and has no regard for other peoples’ feelings. On the other I see my mom who loves me unconditionally and would never do anything to harm me. Fuck, I just want to figure her out!”

Max put her hands on the blue-haired girl’s shoulders and laid her head beside her’s. “I don’t know what you’re going through, Chloe, I don’t get what you’re feeling, but I do know that you love and care for your mom. You want to see her get better and become the mother you want her to be. The reason why you don’t tell your dad is because you love and care about his and your mother’s relationship. You care a lot, Chloe. Maybe too much to put your own health at risk. And you’re scared. Scared of what could happen to you or her, or even your whole family. That’s what I see from you.”

The blue-haired girl looked down, bloodshot eyes puffy from crying. “Max, the reason I didn’t give you any specific item that I wanted for Christmas is that I don’t want anything that can be bought. All I want for Christmas is for my mother to get better. I’ve been asking for that for years, but never getting any results. I just want my mom back.”

“I wish I could give you it, Chloe. I really wish I could,” Max was crying too at this point.

“Max, the only thing I want from you is your kindness and friendship. Just be there for me and I will for you,” Chloe hugged the brunette.

“I’m not leaving you, Chloe. Ever,” Max vowed.

The two girls hugged in front of the glowing tree, letting their tears fall free as they embraced each other. Neither of them spoke, for they had nothing important to say. Max then realized that it all made sense. How Chloe was constantly defying Joyce’s word, how she was so anxious when they came over for dinner and Vanessa offered them wine. She wished Chloe had told her sooner, but better late than never. Max didn’t want to see the scars up in person, she didn’t think she could bare to see Chloe’s past pain. “Max… thanks for listening. You’re the first person I actually told about it. Most of my friends just figured it out. But the worst of it was when Rachel saw my mom drunk and almost got injured. She broke up with me before she moved away, and I guessed that was one of the reasons why. I wouldn’t blame her for wanting to get away.”

“No. She took the coward’s way out,” Max muttered.

“What-”

“A true friend and partner wouldn’t leave someone because of family issues. They would help and stand by them, not leave or break up with them. Seems to me like Rachel wasn’t as loyal as you thought she was,” Max said irritably.

“You didn’t know her,” Chloe argued.

“But I do know what true friendship is, and clearly she didn’t portray it considering you were dealing with heavy shit. Chloe, just by what you’re telling me it sounds like Rachel didn’t have the same level of feelings as you and was looking for a chance to get away.”

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the ground again. “What do you know about being in a relationship? You always seem like you’ve never even kissed anyone.”

“I probably know more about being in a relationship than you, Price,” Max spat.

“Oh, so now it’s about who knows more about being in a relationship!” Chloe snarled.

“No! It’s about how your ‘girlfriend’ decided to up and leave you when you clearly needed her!” Max defended.

“I can take care of myself! I don’t need anyone fighting my demons for me!” the blue-haired girl retorted.

“Oh, you can clearly handle yourself when your drunk mother beats you with the nearest solid item!”

“You don’t know my life or what I’ve been through, so why don’t you just fuck off!”

The girls were silent, staring daggers into each other’s eyes. Max was almost on the verge of tears again. “Y’know, I didn’t have the support at first when I needed it, but I eventually got help by the people who truly cared. Now I want to return the favor, but apparently some people don’t know the difference between a true friend and a user.”

Chloe softened her expression a bit. She didn’t know Max went through anything horrific, but then again, it might just be one of those things where they say it’s a big thing but really it’s something like a small pet dying. The brunette was pretty good at keeping it hidden if it was anything. Max then stormed away from her and closer to the forest. Chloe just stood in the snow, looking at the tree they decorated. She considered Max might’ve been right, but her pride hurt to admit it out loud. Maybe Rachel was a bit of a bitch for leaving her when she needed her the most, but who was she to judge her family’s motives or their reason to move. She looked over to see the photographer sitting on a log. Chloe sighed, walking over to her. The lumberjack put a hand on her shoulder, getting a startled look from Max whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. “Hey, I’m sorry for acting like an asshole back there. I really shouldn’t have said those things.”

Max wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. “I’m sorry too. It wasn’t my place to tell you what kind of friend Rachel was considering I’ve never met her.”

“No, no, I guess she was kind of a bitch for leaving me. But I guess I blocked that part out with how highly I thought of her,” Chloe confessed.

“And I really shouldn’t have said I had more relationship experience than you. Everyone’s experience is different. I shouldn’t judge considering mine wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either,” Max admitted.

“Yeah, I’d like to know what this whole ‘relationship of your’s is,” Chloe said with slight amusement.

“Well, it’s not a walk in the park that’s for sure,” the brunette shrugged.

Chloe sat beside the brunette on the log, resting her chin in her palm. “Go ahead, Max. I’m all ears.”

Max shuffled awkwardly, seemingly nervous to tell the story. “Well, I was a sophomore, 16 to be exact. I met this really cute boy in photography class, his name was Nathan Prescott.”

“Wait, Nathan  _ Prescott _ ? Like,  _ the  _ Nathan Prescott? The one who got chased outta town for a rape case and bankruptcy?”

“Yep, that’s the one,” Max said shamefully.

“Woah. Sorry, continue.”

“Anyway, we hung out a few times. Then it was a more deep friendship, and then we finally got together at the end of the first semester. It was beautiful the first few months. We looked forward to photography class, went on little dates, gave each other love notes. It was almost too good to be true. Then Junior year came around. That’s when Nathan started acting weird. He was quick tempered and more jittery. He said it was issues within the family, and I thought nothing of it. I was stupid. He was more distant, and didn’t really respond to anything nice I did for him. I was starting to get worried about his behavior, and he seemed to notice, because right after that he was acting the way he did at the beginning of our relationship. That was when I fell into his trap.” Max’s lip quivered and she had uneven breathing. She felt a pair of warm, strong hands wrap around her. Chloe rubbed the small of Max’s back, trying to comfort her. “Take your time, Max.”

“He took me to his room, seeming like it was okay. I was young and ignorant, thinking everything had gone back to normal. Once we were in there he started touching me seductively, and I was kind of into it. But that’s when he started undressing me, and I felt uncomfortable. I was too dumb to say stop at first, so he kept taking my clothes off until I was completely naked. He also undid his pants. He took me to his bed and started touching me all over, and I didn’t say anything, just going with it. Eventually he grabbed a condom off of his dresser, and put it on. That was when I started to say no, to stop him. He didn’t listen. He proceeded to have…”

“Hey, hey, it’s your story. I’m not making fun of you for how you tell it,” Chloe reassured, running a hand through the brunette’s hair.

“He had intercourse with me, very bad and painful intercourse. I had never had any sexual experience before, so it hurt a lot. He was thrusting so much and I could see blood coming out. He then got bored of piercing my… my vagina, and went behind. After that I was practically begging him to stop, and then he injected me with something that knocked me out. I don’t know what happened from there, but I remember waking up in a fetal position with duct tape around my wrists and ankles. Nathan was gone, so I tried to escape the room as best I could, putting on my clothes and dashing out. I ran into Warren but I was too scared to say anything.”

“God, Max, that’s awful. I’m sorry,” Chloe choked.

“Little did I know that the condom had ripped and leaked in me. That was probably the worst of it all.”

“What? Wait, you mean you were-”

“ _ Was _ . I found out about three weeks after the whole incident. I knew I had to tell someone, but I didn’t know what anyone would think of me. What could I tell anyone? That I was drugged and raped, and a baby mama to be? Who would believe me over someone as powerful as Nathan Prescott? I eventually told Kate, and she freaked. But she was supportive in the end. I ended up confessing to my parents, and they immediately told the police, who were a little hesitant on confessing the Prescotts considering they were their puppets. It finally got into court and Nathan was found guilty. Unironically, he fled town, never to be seen again.”

“What about, y’know… the…”

“My friends were there for me, especially Warren and Kate. God, Warren was so pissed when he found out. I think he punched a few things in the hospital while we were there. I guess that was when he still had a major crush on me. But then I turned him down and we were cool. As for the baby… I had a surgical procedure. I wasn’t ready for it and still a baby myself. No one said anything after that. Maybe some people judged me for getting an abortion.”

“Whoever did was conservative republican trash,” Chloe snorted. “You were young and still developing yourself, and you couldn’t take on a developing child inside you. Plus it was your kid, your choice. I’m not that political in any way, but I think it should be up to the parents if they want to have one, or if they  _ have _ to have one.”

Max smiled through the fresh tears that had fallen. “You have some wise words in that mouth of yours, Chloe Price.”

“As do you, Max Caulfield.”

They were both silent for what it seemed like the hundredth time since they were together. As before they had nothing important to say. The girls huddled against each other, nuzzling into whatever crook they could find. They were like this for a long while. Eventually Chloe sat up and got off the log. Max took notice and looked up at the lumberjack, who offered a hand to her. She took it willingly and they walked back to the tree hand in hand. They stood in front of it, finding its lights and green needles even more beautiful than before. “I guess you’re scarred from ever having kids with anyone,” Chloe whispered.

“I don’t know,” Max shrugged. “Maybe one day when I’m a full fledged adult and found the right person to spend the rest of my life with.”

“‘ _ Person _ ’? You’d seriously consider jumping over the fence for someone?” Chloe said befuddled.

Max chuckled. “Well, yeah. Chloe, it doesn’t have to be a boy. In fact it doesn’t really have to matter about their gender, just that I like their personality.”

“Oh so you’re a pending bisexual, just waiting to fall off the fence for somebody,” Chloe teased.

“Shut up! I don’t see you getting all the ladies,” the brunette retorted playfully.

“That’s ‘cause they haven’t realized they’re gay for me yet,” the lumberjack said proudly.

“You’re a mess,” Max giggled.

They both laughed and eventually quieted down. Max looked down at their hands. Chloe’s practically covered hers, but she kind of liked it. Big protective hands shielding small fragile ones. “So I guess you’re scarred from ever drinking alcohol,” she said,

“I also don’t know,” the blue-haired girl sighed. “I mean, on one hand I’m worried that I’ll end up like my mom, but on the other I can do it responsibly.”

“See? Now we’re looking into the future and turning negative things into positive. You know that drinking can be okay if done in moderation, and I know that having a child isn’t necessarily a bad thing if you’re ready for it.”

Chloe smiled. “I guess that’s part of life. You learn from other people’s mistakes and even your own, then make the most out of the future.”

“Glad we can agree on that,” Max smiled.

The two girls were facing each other, analyzing ever detail in their faces. Max saw the scars scattered around Chloe’s features, the faint blur in her right eye, and a cut on her bottom lip. Chloe saw faint cheekbones on Max, and freckles scattered below her eyes, and ocean blue eyes. Max put her hands on the lumberjack’s cheeks and gingerly pressed their lips together. Chloe was taken back at first, but eventually eased into Max’s offer. They lingered for a moment then broke apart. The two were dazed, mesmerized at how amazing it was.

“Was that… okay?” Max asked.

“Hella,” Chloe whispered.

They kissed again, this time with more passion. It started to softly snow as the two girls were making out. Max ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair, accidentally taking it out of its ponytail, but it gave her more room to wander. The blue-haired girl put her hands behind Max’s neck, slipping her tongue gently into the brunette’s mouth. It was a battle of flavor to which Chloe won, not that Max was complaining. The photographer leaned against the lumberjack, accidentally knocking them over. The blue-haired girl moved away, only for Max to look at her in confusion. “Max as much as I would love to continue this, I don’t wanna freeze my tits off by having sex in the snow,” Chloe lightly joked.

Max blushed, realizing what she did was kind of over the top, but laughed awkwardly.

“I gotta hand it to you, you’re a bomb-ass kisser. Took me and Rach a while before we spiced it up. Nathan had good taste,” the lumberjack grinned.

“I guess. But I don’t wanna think about him right now, just you,” the brunette whispered.

“Me too. No more thinking about Rachel either,” Chloe agreed.

They both gazed at each other with loving smiles. Max observed the snowflakes that had fallen on Chloe’s lashes. She looked beautiful, and her eyes matched the wintery setting just perfectly. She wanted to take a picture, but figured it would ruin the moment. The brunette pressed her lips to the blue-haired girl’s in a quick kiss. Chloe reached up and nuzzled Max’s nose, then kissed it. “Also, if we were to have sex right now, I’d obviously be on top.” Chloe waggled her eyebrow.

“You’re gross!” Max giggled, lightly hitting the lumberjack’s shoulder, getting a chuckle from her.

“Yep, yep, fuckin’ insane in the brain!” Chloe tackled Max, getting a squeal from the brunette as they rolled over with Chloe being on top. The lumberjack littered her face with kisses and eventually going back to her lips. As Chloe began to kiss down Max’s jaw, she felt a little uncomfortable.

“Uh, Chloe, can you please stop?” she asked.

“What? Oh, Max I’m sorry, did I trigger anything? Fuck, I’m stupid! Sorry-”

“Chloe, chill,” Max was practically chuckling. “You don’t have to be sorry, I’m just not ready for something that extreme yet.”

“I… I just want you to feel safe. I don’t wanna hurt you,” the lumberjack whispered.

“And that’s why you’re better than him. You’re considerate and gentle, so don’t take fault in his doings,” the photographer reassured.

“I don’t want to force this for you, so if I do anything you’re not comfortable with please tell me.”

“I do have to tell you, it’s definitely more soft and comforting than him. You have that going for yah,” Max smiled.

“Glad you can tell a difference,” Chloe returned it.

Max brushed some hair out of the blue-haired girl’s face and cupped her cheeks, kissing them gingerly. “You should wear your hair down more often.”

“Like hell I should. I need a haircut right now. It’s all shaggy,” Chloe complained.

“I like it,” the brunette giggled, running her fingers through it again. “It’s fun to play with.”

“You’ll be sad when I put it back up again.”

“Please, just have it down when you’re with me. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Chloe chuckled. “You are so cute, Caulfield. Who gave you the right to be so adorable, huh?” She poked Max’s side, getting a yelp from the girl. “Is Maxie ticklish?”

The brunette blushed and shrunk in her coat. Chloe then attacked her fingers on Max, sending a squeak out of the shorter girl. “No, Chloe, stop!” she choked between laughs, “Please, I don’t wanna get snow in my clothes!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. But I’m holding you to this,” Chloe threatened playfully.

“Oh, like you’re not ticklish?” Max smirked.

“Let’s not test that theory.”

The two girls headed for the truck, laughing, kissing, and just playing around. They learned a lot about each other, some things they wouldn’t dare tell in their right mind. But the bond between the two had blossomed into something more than friendship, and trust is a key part to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions have been answered.  
> The reason I made this is because alcoholism and rape, sexual assault, and teen pregnancy are serious issues the world faces, and mostly we just focus on petty things like what's going on in celebrity's lives, who's gay, is being gay okay, is immigration okay, is abortion okay, shit like that. Frankly I'm kind of disgusted. You're telling me that what's happening in Beyonce's(or any other famous person's) life is more important than a girl who was raped and on the risk of being pregnant? You're fucking crazy. Or what was Kanye West and Taylor Swift's beef when there are kids being abused by alcoholic guardians? These things keep happening, while stuff in media goes away. I don't care what's happening with Donald Trump I wanna see statistics for rape going down but apparently we can all have what we want. And to all of you who have been a victim of rape, sexual assault, teen pregnancy, or abusive parents, know that you can talk to someone. You don't have to be alone, and for all the people who judge you for it, they don't understand or even care to understand. Focus on the people who do love and support you through your rough times. Hopefully things will get better.
> 
> Hotlines:
> 
> Sexual Assault:  
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> Alcohol Abuse:  
> 855-603-2445
> 
> Teen Pregnancy:  
> 1-866-924-6466
> 
> Additional Teen Issues:  
> 1-800-852-8336
> 
>  
> 
> And no promo but Koethe's albums are great, he does amazing fan songs for Life is Strange and I'm currently obsessed with his song X & Y which isn't a LiS related song but it is indeed a great listen, so please check him out and show him some love if you haven't.


	7. 'Tis the Season of Giving

It was Christmas Eve, and the cafe was hosting a holiday party. There were a variety of lights strung across the walls, fake snowflakes, and a big Christmas tree in the corner. Everyone was dressed in festive attire, Max wearing reindeer antlers and a sweater filled with bells. Kate was wearing a little sweater with a snowman on it with a little angel headband. Warren was wearing a sweater with the Star of David and a dreidel and a Santa hat. Brooke was wearing a Star Wars sweater, and Justin was wearing a custom one with holiday marijuana on it with a red and white striped Santa hat. There was a concession stand with Christmas cookies, brownies, and all the holiday treats, with a complimentary hot chocolate maker. Max looked over at Joyce who was wiping the counter. She didn’t know if she could look at her the same ever again, knowing she caused so much emotional and physical pain to Chloe. But the brunette thought, from her perspective, that Joyce was a kind-hearted woman deep down and never meant to purposely cause her daughter any harm. It did seem a little far fetched, but she wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt.

“Hey, when’s the tree hugger gonna get here?” Justin asked, sitting up on a table.

“I think she’s the  _ opposite _ of tree hugger,” Warren retorted. “More like tree  _ murderer _ .”

“Chloe has to do her job in order for people to get trees, so don’t be calling her a killer when she provides,” Max protested.

“Lumberjack, more like murderjack, amirite?” Warren held up his hand for a high five from Justin.

“Shut up, Graham,” the blond boy declined, leaving him hanging.

Suddenly the door burst open to Chloe, who was wearing her Santa hat and a sweater with a guitar on it. “Merry Christmas! Santa Chloe is here and ready to give out gifts!” she said cheerfully.

“Chloe, you’re wearin’ your hair down!” Joyce gasped. The blue-haired girl was indeed wearing her hair down, which was a first considering she always had it in a ponytail unless forced or accidentally taken out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It was bothering me and it itched,” Chloe brushed it off, looking over at Max who was smirking. It was only a couple of days ago that she had suggested she wore her hair down, and the lumberjack may have taken the brunette’s advice.

“Well I think it looks nice, and I’m sure everybody here would agree.”

Chloe shot a dirty look at the photographer, who grinned sheepishly.

“No way, you actually got us gifts?” Justin said excitedly, jumping off the table.

“Some more meaningful than others, but I actually put effort this year,” Chloe smirked. Last year she had given everyone expired candy, to which she was not allowed to any further holiday parties at the cafe. But she promised she would be good, getting an “Okay” from Joyce.

“Those Reeses cups had mold on them,” Justin gagged at the memory.

“Alright, who wants to open presents?” Chloe announced. She opened her sack and took out a skateboard and threw it to Justin, who caught it with delight.

“No fucking way! I needed a new one! Thanks, C,” he grinned.

She handed something to Brooke, who opened it with curiosity. “A drone. I’ve wanted one of these. Thanks, Chloe,” she said with genuine gratitude.

She gave another one to Warren, who ripped it open and two games fell out. “Holy shit! The Last of Us and Pokemon Y! I love it!” He took out his Nintendo 3DS and put the cartridge in and began playing Pokemon Y.

Chloe turned to Kate, smiling big. Kate looked a bit confused since she wasn’t handed anything. “Wait here,” the lumberjack instructed and went back outside of the cafe. Max walked up to Kate, seemingly as befuddled as she was. “What do you think she’s planning?” the Christian girl asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” the brunette shrugged.

Just then, Chloe came back in, simply smiling and moving out of the way to reveal a tall man with a buzzcut and camo attire. Kate’s eyes widen and her mouth practically drops. Her boyfriend, Michael was standing there with his duffel bag and suitcase. “Turns out Mike was at the airport stuck in with snow, so I came and rescued him. We also know each other from JROTC,” Chloe explained.

Kate cupped her hands to her mouth, speechless that he was standing right there. Michael set his bag down, walking over to her. “I was very lucky to have Chloe get me out, otherwise it woulda been a few days before I escaped.”

“Mickey!” Kate squealed, jumping into his arms and sobbing. Michael hugged her back and began crying too.

Max walked over to Chloe, smiling at the two then looking at the lumberjack. “You really are a softie, Price.”

Chloe glanced at her, chuckling. “I knew she was hurting over not seeing him. I went out at about eight o'clock this morning with a shovel to rescue the dude from the airport. I didn’t wanna see Kate sad during the holidays, especially if she assumed the worst.”

“Aw, aren’t you a sweetheart,” the brunette nudged her.

The two girls chuckle, then they stay silent. Max couldn’t stop looking at Kate and Michael’s affection. They looked so happy together still, like in high school. Chloe suddenly got up and walked away. The photographer noticed, seemingly confused, to which the blue-haired girl looked back, then smiled warmly. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”

The brunette then raised her eyebrows in curiosity. She didn’t know that Chloe had gotten her anything, she didn’t  _ expect _ for Chloe to get her anything. They had just talked about how their friendship was enough and now a potential relationship. Secretly Max had something for Chloe too, but feigned ignorance. Chloe came back with a small box and handed it to Max. She stared at it for a few seconds before opening it gingerly. Inside was a little necklace with a doe pendant. The brunette had mentioned does were her favorite animal when they were in the forest, so it wasn’t like Chloe was a creeper. “Oh, Chloe, it’s beautiful,” she said in awe. “Did it cost a lot?”

“Max, don’t even worry about it. All that matters is you like it,” Chloe reassured.

“Like it? I  _ love _ it! Chloe, this is so amazing! You really put a lot of thought into it,” Max smiled.

“I’m glad.”

Max put the necklace on, feeling the gold chain around her collarbone. It really was a wonderful piece of jewelry. The brunette took a box of her own, handing it to the lumberjack. Now it was Chloe’s turn to be confused, as she unwrapped it to a shirt that had the periodic table shaped as a Christmas tree with it saying “Oh, Chemis-Tree” written on it. Chloe had said her favorite subject was science, particularly chemistry. When Max saw it she practically dashed for it, knowing it was two of the blue-haired girl’s favorite things.

“Max this is fucking amazeballs!” she cheered. She tore off her original classic white sweater, wearing a t-shirt underneath, and put it on. Max giggled at how excited she was. “I love it!”

They could both agree they put effort into each other’s gifts, staying in tune to their conversations, not letting any piece, even little, of information go. The two girls realized how much the other meant to the both, even if they had just met a week and a half ago. Maybe true love was a little far fetched, but communication can be the difference between a friendship and something more. Two troubled souls, too young to be facing what they did come together to make something not everyone experiences in life that quick.

“This has truly been the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Chloe said.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Max wrapped her arms around the lumberjack, who returned the favor, kissed her forehead and nestled in her brown locks. They stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other and not having to use words. The girls rocked back and forth for the longest time.

“Hey, no PDA, there are children in the vicinity,” Justin lightly teased.

Chloe flipped him the bird and continued to cradle Max. She giggled at the blue-haired girl’s impulsive behavior. “Y’know, you really need to stop that,” she said in a motherly tone.

“Like you don’t get a kick out of it,” Chloe smirked. The brunette just buried her face further into her chest. She tucked her fingers under her Santa hat to play with the lumberjack’s messy locks. As expected, it didn’t go unnoticed. Chloe chuckled as Max ran her hands through it. “Happy I took your advice?”

“Very. It’s so fluffy and soft,” Max grinned. Chloe chuckled, seeming it was both a blessing and a curse for her to have gone ponytail-less.

* * *

 

It was after midnight, and they had turned on some music to dance to. Chloe, being Chloe, killed it, saying she took dance lessons when she was younger and still continues to do it. There was mistletoe passed around, with Michael and Kate sharing a quick peck, Brooke manhandling Warren in a makeout session, much to his delight, and Justin kissing his cup of punch he had in hand. It didn’t get to the two girls, to which Max was kind of relieved. She did not want to kiss Chloe in public. Not yet. The brunette was still to shy and scared that people will judge her from the past. Chloe didn’t care what other people thought, which Max was a bit jealous of, but she could practice. Chloe took Max’s hand and twirled her around. Then grabbing both hands she spun the both of them and dipped the brunette. The whole time the others were staring at them in the corner of their eyes, but grinning and considering maybe they were made for each other.

Now it was a calm song, with the kids slow dancing. Justin, however, was passed out from having too much sugar. Kate and Michael were happily together in their little corner, Brooke and Warren were just making out on the counter much to Joyce’s displeasure. Max and Chloe were in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the beat and not paying attention to anything other than each other. With their foreheads touching, both girls were smiling as the music played and their feet took them where they wanted to go. “I never got to tell you how much of a great dancer you are,” Max said.

“It’s one of my hidden talents. Not many people think a lumberjack can break out into a rhythm that easily. But y’know, I always prove them wrong,” Chloe lightly bragged.

Max chuckled, wrapping her arms around the blue-haired girl’s neck. They were both quiet for a few seconds, kind of having an awkward silence. Chloe put her hand on the small of Max’s back, swaying her back and forth. “You look cute with your antlers on,” Chloe chuckled.

“Shush! I like them,” Max protested.

“I bet I can turn you into Rudolph,” the lumberjack said slyly, making Max’s cheeks a light shade of pink.

“Not here, Chloe. There’s people around,” Max scolded.

“Well let’s ditch. C’mon we can go to the woods again,” Chloe suggested.

Max thought for a minute, then sighed. “Alright,” she gave in.

“Hella yes! Let’s go!” She grabbed Max’s hand and ran for the door.

It didn’t get unnoticed by Kate, who looked at them with curiosity. “Hey, where’re you guys going?”

“We’re ho ho homos! Happy holi- _ gays _ !” Chloe cheered, kissing Max in front of them all, then dashing out the door. Kate’s eyes bulged out of her head and had the most shrill cry, getting everyone to cover their ears. “WHAT DID I TELL YOU!” she yelled, waking Justin up.

“The fuck just happen?”

Michael, Warren, and Brooke burst out laughing, to which Warren fell off the counter, clenching his gut. Joyce just chuckled, happy that Chloe found someone to be with after all that time. Kate just did a victory dance in the boys’ faces, repeatedly telling them she was right about Max and Chloe hooking up. Justin and Warren laughed. In the back of their minds they thought they would end up together too, but didn’t have the courage to admit it. In the end, everyone was happy the two found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Chloe is an excellent dancer, you're welcome.


	8. The Pricefield Christmas Tree

Chloe and Max ran through the woods at full speed, kicking up snow behind them. They laughed and knew they were gonna be out of breath by the end of it, but neither cared for they had each other. The two girls came across their Christmas tree and looked up at it with glee. They both took each other’s hand and squeezed it. “Hey,” Max piped up, “we never named our tree.”

Chloe realized and let out an “Oh!” They thought for a moment. “We could combine our names.”

“Mhoe?” Max suggested.

Chloe laughed. “No, that’s dumb. Uh… Chlmax?”

“Ew, that sounds gross,” the brunette giggled.

“Okay, clearly our first names aren’t working so let’s try our lasts,” the lumberjack said. “Maybe Caulprice?”

“Hm… How about Pricefield?” Max said.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, seemingly considering the name. “ _ Pricefield _ ,” she let it roll off her tongue. “I like it. Got a nice ring, too.”

Max smiled. “The Pricefield Christmas Tree. It’s perfect.”

The two girls stayed there in silence, basking in the glory of their newly named tree. It glimmered in the night, even more beautiful than the first time they saw it. Brought together by the very object, both of them had created a bond stronger than anything they’d ever seen. Some people would say love at first sight is stupid, or it doesn’t exist, that you have to get to know the person and really cherish the moments with them and really think if they’re the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. But who ever said how long that would take? Some may take years, others months, maybe even days for a minority. People may even bribe or lie to themselves that it was meant to be when there wasn’t even anything there. The person someone really loves is like a favorite song. No matter how many times you listen to it it never gets old, and it’s always like the first time you heard it but you know every lyric and what it means to you. From the hardships in their past, Max and Chloe have pushed them aside to let something new blossom within themselves and each other. From an alcoholic parent to rape and teen pregnancy they found beauty and peace to their situations and are ready to move forward, but not without each other. Maybe Kate was right, maybe true love doesn’t just happen in movies, but depends on the people who interact.

Max then had an idea. She let go of Chloe’s hand and reached into her bag. She took out her old Polaroid camera and checked to see if it had film in it.

“Whatcha doin’ Max?” the blue-haired girl asked.

“I wanna commemorate this moment. I’m gonna take a picture of us and the tree,” she explained.

Chloe chuckled. “Okay.”

After doing a little framing and positioning, Max had the perfect photo op and put the camera in front of her and Chloe. “Alright are you ready?”

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, Max.”

“Merry Christmas, Chloe.”

They pressed their lips together and the camera flashed.

  
  


_ I'll have a blue Christmas without you _

_ I'll be so blue just thinking about you _

_ Decorations of red on our green Christmas tree _

_ Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me _

 

_ And when those blue snowflakes start fallin' _

_ That's when those blue memories start callin' _

_ You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white _

_ But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas _

 

_ You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white _

_ But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And that is the end of my "Blue Christmas" story! I hope you had fun reading it and thank you for all the support, I promise I have something bigger planned for 2018(well, a few big stories), even not Life is Strange related content and original stories. I also have been planning more on my "Hold Your Own" story(if that still is the name when I'm done with it) so it will be the best it can when you read it. I have a lot of stuff planned for October, hopefully I will be able to post a lot in that month. I wanna thank you again for reading this and giving it kudos and all that jazz, it means the world to me and I hope you have an amazing new year.  
> All right you guys, that is it for me, may the next day bring you great wishes and I will see you soon!  
> -The Melon Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays with this mini story! I decided to do them separate to my oneshots. :)


End file.
